


Magic and Mayhem

by des_zierra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cousins, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical Tattoos, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Time Skips, Werewolves, Witches, mostly family feels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/des_zierra/pseuds/des_zierra
Summary: What if Stiles Stilinski had a cousin in the know about the supernatural world? Not only that, but she was one of the people that protected it. This is a retelling of what might have happened had Stiles had a little help from his cousin, Izabella Molina.Izabella Molina is the daughter of Rose Hewitt and Alejandro Molina, both legacies in their own right in the supernatural world. Because of her mother, Izzy has unspeakable powers though she’s still trying to figure that part out. Her cousin, Stiles Stilinski, is just as powerful as her.Together they try their best to make the world a safer place, whether that’s throughout the country or in the small town of Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

_**January 6th, 2016- Upstate, New York** _   
_**Molina Estate- Around 5 PM** _

Izabella Molina grunted as she hit the floor, thumb rubbing the corner of her mouth. She pulled it back to reveal a bit of blood, not that she was surprised, her cousin hit hard when he wanted to.

Izzy met her cousin when they were a couple of months old. Her Aunt Claudia had come as soon as she was able to with a wriggling Stiles in a sling close to her chest. She was a light for the Molinas, taking care of Izzy when they couldn’t pull away from their duties.

Her and Stiles grew up together, spent most of their time writing letters when they were old enough and then texting constantly when they both got phones. Izzy had been devastated when her aunt died and then her dad had, too. Both from different things, but not hurting any less either way.

Izzy and her brothers went to the funeral for Aunt Claudia and then Stiles went by himself for their Papá’s. His father was understandably heartbroken over his wife and believed Stiles would be happier for at least a little while in the company of the Molinas for the summer.

From the time they were both nine, Stiles came over to the Molina Estate in Upstate New York. He never told his father that they were training him physically and magically. The same magic that coursed through Izzy, coursed through him, courtesy of their moms.

Stiles Stilinski was fifteen years old, just like her, and was her best friend. They grew up on different sides of the country, him California her Upstate New York. That didn’t diminish their bond together, something her Aunt Claudia had told them about when they were about eight years old.

She said that no matter where they were in the world if the other was in danger, they would know. Their magic was connected as if they were twins, but that probably had to do with how their mothers were twins. Twins in their family had unforeseeable powers, a spark that’s been passed down since the middle ages.

He stuck out his hand and pulled her up to her feet with a grin. “ I totally got you, Padfoot.” He teased and she rolled her eyes.

“ Cockiness will get you nowhere, Prongs. Let’s go again.” They bumped fists before they started stalking around the ring, eyeing each other.

“Dinner time. Wrap it up.” A voice announced from the loudspeakers posted throughout the Estate. It startled them both, Stiles more than Izzy. She took that as her chance to jump at Stiles and wrapped her legs around his neck, bringing him down to the ground.

She flipped back onto her feet and watched him groaning on the floor with a slight smirk on her face. “ I hate when you do that.” He wheezed. “ Rule number 1: Never take your eyes off your opponent.”

He rolled his eyes and she helped him up, so there would be minimal complaining. They each headed for their rooms, needing a shower desperately.

Izzy lived full time at Molina Estate, a hub of Supernatural activity. Izzy’s ancestors in the early 19th century had discovered the Supernatural world and made it their sworn duty to protect their secret. As time went on they fought the rogue hunters that tried to get rid of the Supernatural and the Supernatural that tried to attack humans. Their vows changed to protect those that couldn’t protect themselves.

Molina Estate had always been her home and it had also been home for many others. The estate was in the care of Tio Juanito, best friend of Papá. When Papá died, he had passed the estate to his three children and his best friend, Juan Ramon.

The Estate was in the middle of the woods surrounded by a magical barrier that only allows a select few to enter. There were 157 acres that allowed for ample training for their recruits and the manor itself was huge.

Seven different buildings were in a semi circle that faced the East, allowing the sun to hit it first thing in the morning. One building was the ‘Dormitory’ with twenty five bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. That was the first building starting on right, next to it was the ‘Mess Hall’ with three large kitchens in the basement, each with their own speciality to cook, and three dining halls that fit up to 100 people each. The third building held the ‘Library’ and the classrooms for the younger kids they housed that had nowhere else to go.

The middle building was the ‘Main Hall’, where the offices and four meeting rooms sat. Also inside was the entrance to the fourteen underground training rooms, each with their own area of specialization.

The first building to the left was another ‘Dormitory’ with an additional twenty five bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. This one held the full timers whilst the other was used as a pit stop for some of their agents. The second building was a ‘Game Space’, filled with video games, arcade games, and a movie room that could fit about one hundred people. The last building was another ‘Library’, but this one had advanced potion books and powerful spell books, only certain people had access to this one.

Below the Estate were the training rooms and a large garage that held most of the field cars and a mechanic’s shop that was used frequently because of the danger they put themselves into. Behind the manor were more buildings; a weapons manufacturer that was always upgrading their field weapons. The potions and regular lab were right next to each other, connected by an enclosed walkway. There was always at least one explosion coming from either building on any given day.

The canine center was where they trained potential canines with field agents, like a K9 unit in the police force. There were wolves, coyotes, foxes, and, of course, dogs. Most, if not all, stayed with them, but the more aggressive ones were put down or the more stubborn ones were released back into the wild.

The infirmary was the biggest building and the busiest. There were wings for magical injuries, regular injuries, or canine injuries. It was probably the most stressful place Izzy has ever been and she’d rather be anywhere, but there.

Stiles and Izzy bumped shoulders on their way to the Mess Hall, occasionally waving at the residents that knew them, which was all of them. Not only was Izzy a Molina, but Stiles and Izzy were known as being some of the best agents out on the field. Despite their age, they had made a name for themselves.

A small body hit Izzy’s legs and she stumbled slightly. She looked down and saw big grey eyes staring up at her amongst dark skin. “ Hello, my little Dotty.” Izzy cooed, lifting her to sit on her hip. She tickled under her neck to hear her little giggles that she was so fond of.

“Dorothy Sky Hart!” A voice shouted. Izzy and Stiles winced at the harsh tone of their friend’s voice. “Uh-oh.” Dot whispered, her eyes turning to their golden werewolf color.

“You’re going to get me in trouble, Dotty.” Izzy whispered in her ear, rushing towards the voice. “ Sowwy, Zee.” Dot frowned, lower lip trembling slightly.

They rounded the corner before Izzy could answer and bumped straight into her friend, Bobbi Hart. She had met Bobbi nearly two years ago when she showed up at the Estate pregnant and beaten nearly to death at just seventeen years old. She had been rushed into the infirmary and that was where she gave birth to Dorothy, or Dot.

Bobbi was a werewolf kicked out of her pack for getting pregnant with a human. She had then been turned away by her boyfriend when she told him she was pregnant and now homeless. She had been on her own for months before a hunter caught up to her. She had been beaten within an inch of her life and had managed to escape for her child.

Bobbi spilled all of this to a thirteen year old Izzy because she was the only one willing to go near a nearly feral omega werewolf mother. It took a few visits before Bobbi let her hold Dot and a few months after that for her to spill her story.

Bobbi had been her best friend, second only to Stiles, and she couldn’t imagine her life without her. To be quite honest, she had always felt more for her best friend, but it was never the right time. Dot had imprinted on her and that was all it took for Bobbi to trust her.

Bobbi’s box braids had strands of white that made her look older and more distinguished, but the colorful makeup around her grey-green eyes always made her look more youthful. She had pulled them into a bun with a bright pink scrunchie of Dot’s. Her white t-shirt and blue jeans were both streaked with tiny streaks of paint, courtesy of her daughter’s wandering hands. Her sneakers were caked in mud and strangely glitter, Izzy didn’t want to know the story behind that one.

“ Dorothy, I’ve told you so many times not to run away from Mommy.” Bobbi scolded, taking her from Izzy’s arms.

Dot’s eyes flashed gold and Bobbi flashed her own blue ones in response. Bobbi started muttering under her breath in Creole words that Izzy would rather not repeat for the little ears around.

“ Let’s go, it’s dinner.” Stiles whined. Izzy rolled her eyes and all three of them kept walking towards the smaller dining hall. There weren’t many people around during the winter.

Stiles, Izzy, and Bobbi sat at a table near the front of the room, Dot squirming on Bobbi’s lap. Izzy plucked her off and put her on her own lap. Dot settled and Bobbi sighed exasperatedly.

Izzy’s brothers and her brother’s boyfriend came in just before the clock turned seven. All three of them were in tailored black suits, signifying the meetings they must have had all day. They’d much rather wear jeans and a t-shirt. Probably where Stiles got it from now that Izzy thought about it.

Her oldest brother Lorenzo Carlos, or Enzo as he preferred, was usually the stoic one in their line of work. He worked day in and day out, trying to perfect their operations to work more smoothly, not resting until his boyfriend, Will Miller, dragged him away from his desk. Don’t get her wrong, he was a workaholic, but when it was time for family, he always made the time.

Enzo looked like their Papá the most with his greying black curly hair and dark brown eyes. He was only twenty six, but with the amount of greys he was getting he looked older, especially with his beard. He was tall and lean, always towering over her any chance he could to tease her.

Their middle brother was Luca Alejandro, or simply Luca. He was the one always trying to crack jokes or pull pranks on anyone in the estate. If there was an explosion in the labs, it was most likely him trying to create a new formula for their extremely sensitive weapons. He looked like a mix of his mom with the dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was a bit shorter than Enzo, but more muscular.

The table suddenly filled with all sorts of food; meats, fruits, vegetables, side dishes, endless condiments, and an everflowing drink fountain that would give the user whatever they may desire to drink.

“ Just in time for pie.” Will grinned, rubbing his hands together excitedly. Enzo smacked his hands down and frowned disapprovingly. “ An entree before dessert, William Reginald.”

“Still not my middle name, Lorenzo.” Will grumbled and reached for a chicken leg to put on his plate. Enzo blew him a kiss once the plate was filled and he scowled in response.

Luca, Stiles, Izzy, and Bobbi all shared a look, stifling their laughter. Their relationship was about six years in the making, ever since Enzo did a mission in Chicago and brought down a Supernatural underground fighting ring. One of the last missions Enzo headed before Papá died and still one of the stories he loves to tell.

Will was beaten and bloody, not all of it being his, when they first brought him to the estate. A feral werewolf that turned off his humanity to survive wouldn’t normally be able to come back from that ledge, but Will did and it was all thanks to Enzo’s patience and care. It had taken the better part of a year and what really tipped it over the edge was when their Papá was killed. Enzo was beside himself and Will seemed to snap out of it. It was a long journey from then until the present, but to see them together now was nothing short of true love. Will even started working in the infirmary, finding comfort in treating the younger patients for simple things.

He was handsome with long black hair pulled into a bun, blue-green eyes and pale skin. He’s gained muscle weight and is about double the size than what he was when he first came to the estate. He’s a bit older than Enzo at twenty eight years old, but he was definitely more immature than Enzo.

After dinner, Stiles and Izzy were curled up on her bed, watching Sherlock on Netflix. “ Do you ever wish your life at home was different?” Stiles asked, quietly.

Izzy paused the show and sat up to look at him properly. He was looking at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. “ Sometimes. Like if my parents were still alive, what would I be doing. Or if I was in Beacon Hills with you.” She admitted.

It was always easy to talk with Stiles, they knew everything about each other, almost as if they were the same person. She could admit things to him that she couldn’t admit to anyone, not even Bobbi.

“ Why are you asking?” She asked, curiously.

“ Living here for the winter break or the summer is exciting and it makes me feel like I could face anything. Be anyone. I just want to have the life I have here in Beacon Hills.” Stiles confessed.

“ Stiles, you can have the life you want, you just have to shape it that way. Your spark is so powerful and you do amazing work every time you’re here. The universe has ways of giving you exactly what you need and how much you can handle. It’ll come your way, I know it.” She promised.

“ I wouldn’t be me without you by my side, Padfoot.” Stiles smiled, softly, hugging her tightly.

“ Me either, Prongs, me either.” She murmured.


	2. Chapter 1

**_February 16th, 2016- Manhattan, New York_ **

**_The Langham Hotel- Around 1AM_ **

Izzy yawned and rubbed her eyes as she shuffled towards her hotel bed. She was in New York for a meeting with a werewolf pack, the Aplin's. Enzo was trying to teach her the boring aspects of their lives: the negotiations, the contracts, the charming. 

She was fifteen years old, for gods sake! 

She wished she was on the other side of the country with Stiles, starting the second half of their sophomore year and worrying about midterms. Not worrying about whether or not she’s offended Alpha Alpin when she spoke out of turn. She hadn’t thankfully, but Enzo had given her a warning look then proceeded to lecture her for an hour in her hotel room. 

Izzy sighed and fell backwards on the bed, looking to the side and out the window with its view of the city lights. It was beautiful and she felt like an ant compared to the Big Apple. She hardly ever came to Manhattan, only for meetings, but she wished she could go out and experience it. 

The Skype ringtone came from her laptop and she sat up quickly, nearly jumping off the bed to answer it. 

She clicked the answer button upon seeing Stiles’ icon and his face popped up a moment later. He was in his room, his red hoodie pulled up over his head. He looked tired, but there was excitement in his eyes. 

“ Izzy, something happened.” He whispered, glancing back over his shoulder. 

“What? What happened? Are you okay?” She quickly asked. 

“ I’m fine, but Scott… Scott was turned into a werewolf.” He rushed out. 

“ Wait, what.” She blurted out. “ I know, I know! I didn’t think there was anything Supernatural in Beacon Hills, but then there was a call at the station about a dead body and Scott and I went to check it out. We were separated and I got caught by my dad, but then I heard it, Izzy! A howl! And then Scott comes to school, acting so strange and everything clicked!” He explained, words tumbling out of his mouth. 

“ Stiles, that cop radio is going to get you killed!” She pinched the bridge of her nose then shook it off. That wasn’t the problem right now. “What else happened?” 

“ We went back to the preserve ‘cause Scotty dropped his inhaler and I could tell he was different. I know I can’t read auras like you, but there was something different than usual. It’s like my Spidey Sense was tingling.” He wiggled his eyebrows and she snorted. 

“Idiot.” She muttered and he ignored her. 

“ Anyway, there was this other guy there. Remember the fire that happened around the time my mom died? The one that killed that whole family?” She nodded. That town had experienced a lot of tragedy that year. 

“ The son, Derek Hale, was there! He was only a few years older than us, maybe twenty one? Anyway, he told us to get off private property and we did, but the same thing that I felt with Scott, I felt with him! So that must mean he’s one, too, and his family probably were too-” He abruptly stopped, face going white and eyes going wide. 

“ His family was killed by hunters.” Izzy breathed. 

Stiles nodded slowly. Shit, if there were hunters still in town, especially after hearing about a Hale back in town, they would come back to finish the job. Stiles was a smart, powerful agent and an even smarter, more powerful spark. If they captured him and knew what he was? He’d be strung up like a marionette. 

“Stiles, I am coming there right now.” She said, firmly. 

“No, no, no! You will not! You are in the middle of pack negotiations and if you leave, there will be hell to pay from both the pack and your brothers!” She grimaced, leaving in the middle of this would be messy. But, he was her family! She couldn’t leave him there defenseless! 

It was quiet for a few minutes while she tried to decide what she should do.“ Alright, I will stay, if you do one thing.” She finally said. 

He eyed her warily. “What is it?” 

“ The only way you can protect yourself is if your magic is under control and you start to use it correctly. However, our magic is so powerful that we need certain things to concentrate it as we grow older. Some use talismans, others use wands, but those aren’t practical. We need tattoos.” His mouth dropped open and he shook his head quickly. 

“ Are you actually insane? Have you met my dad, you know, _ the Sheriff?  _ The man that associates tattoos with drugs and alcohol. How do you think he’d feel if his fifteen year old son got a tattoo?” He exclaimed. 

“ Don’t worry, I know a girl in your area that does these magical tattoos. They’ll disappear unless you’re performing magic. You either do this or I’ll be coming down there to find the rogue Alpha and the hunters.” She warned. 

He whined, but reluctantly agreed. “ If I get one, so do you.” 

She glanced out at Manhattan and grinned. “ I think that can be arranged.”


	3. Chapter 2

**_April 8th, 2016- Chicago, Illinois_ **

**_St. Jane Hotel-Around 4AM_ **

Izzy sat on the toilet seat in her hotel room, wincing each time the blood splattered onto the bathroom floor. That was going to be a bitch to clean. Some hunters had bursted into the warehouse she was in for a vampire meeting. 

The vampires had been getting progressively sicker since the last full moon. The full moon didn’t  _ just _ affect werewolves. Moon magic was powerful for all Supernaturals. Izzy had been there with a magic nurse, Felicity Anders, as both a protector and as a Molina. 

Just as Felicity had finished patching up one of the younger vampires, the hunters had barged in, guns blazing. 

Most of the vampires had fled, taking their sick nest mates with them, leaving only a few to fight with Izzy. They were outnumbered three to one, but Izzy and the vampires were able to get all of them. No survivors on their side. 

Felicity had been shaken up, but was otherwise fine with a few scraps. They had stumbled back to the hotel room, where Felicity had demanded to see the deep cut on her thigh. She hadn’t even noticed, too focused on trying to keep them alive. 

She had taken off all her clothes and just put on a big t-shirt that had probably belonged to Enzo at some point. Felicity sat on the rim of the tub and had declared that she would need stitches right away. She had cleaned away the blood, but it was still bleeding. 

Izzy gritted her teeth and looked away from the sewing. “ You see much worse on a daily basis and you wince at the sight of you getting stitches?” Felicity chided. 

Izzy didn’t respond and reached for her ringing phone on the countertop. She swiped accept on the call from Stiles and smiled slightly at his mussed hair and pale face. 

“ I’d ask how you were, but you look like shit.” She teased and he snorted.

“Right backatcha. What the hell happened?” He asked. Izzy winced at the reminder, she had just gotten used to the sewing Felicity was doing on her skin. 

“ Sick vamps in Chicago. Hunters got the drop on us and Felicity has to sew my leg back together like I’m Frankenstein’s monster. It’s definitely not how I thought I’d start my birthday.” She drawled. 

Stiles grimaced. “ Felicity is a godsend, Izzy, you’re lucky you were with her and not Dave. That man could sew your head on backwards.” Felicity snorted. 

“ He’s not wrong.” She muttered. Izzy chuckled. 

“ At least we’re both starting our birthdays crappily.” Stiles sighed heavily. “Hold that thought, Prongs.” Izzy muttered. Felicity wrapped up her work and wrapped her leg snugly with bandages. 

“I’ll clean this up then call up for room service. Sausage and pepperoni pizza?” Felicity questioned. Izzy nodded with a smile. “Thank you again. Don’t forget the raspberry iced tea.” Felicity nodded her assent. 

Izzy walked out of the bathroom and pulled on fuzzy pajama pants and a hoodie before walking out to the balcony. She sat heavily on the chair and balanced Stiles on the table next to her. 

“ Alright, why is your birthday starting crappily?” She said. 

“ Well, we finally cornered Derek’s uncle and Scott stupidly believed that killing your creator would turn him back to being human, even though I told him it wouldn’t work. Of course, he doesn’t listen to me. Kate Argent is dead, thankfully, though I think we should’ve burned her body. Derek killed his uncle, taking the Alpha power for himself. I think he’ll be a good leader if he stopped blaming himself for his mistakes. It was that bitch, Kate, that manipulated him and killed his family.” Stiles rambled. 

“ Have you started putting potential Betas in his path yet?” She smiled knowingly as his cheeks turned pink. 

“You know I have. Three of them. There’s Erica Reyes, she’d benefit from the bite to get rid of her seizures. Vernon Boyd, he’s quiet, but he’s smart and would definitely make a great second. Since we both know Scott still refused to accept his werewolf abilities. Then there’s Isaac Lahey. Isaac comes from an abusive home and what I wouldn’t give to kill his father myself. Do you know how many calls they’ve had to that house? Twenty seven in the last five years!” Stiles' eyes bled into red and his hands started to shake. 

“  _ Prongs, calm down _ .” She ordered, speaking in Polish to get through to him. 

His blinked rapidly, eyes returning to their brown color. “Shit.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

“How long has it been getting out of control?” She asked, quietly. The same thing had happened to her on her last mission. She had to add onto the tattoos on her arms, seeing as her back was now covered with a big one, her first tattoo. 

“ Since I nearly got kidnapped by Peter Hale about a week ago.” He admitted. 

“ You know you’re going to have to get another tattoo, right?” She asked. He nodded, looking slightly miserable. He hated needles, but loved tattoos. It was a confusing thought process for Izzy. 

They talked some more about the expanding Hale Pack that he was secretly creating for Derek. It was a good idea, an Alpha was stronger and more at peace with a Pack. It would do him good. 

“Happy Birthday, Padfoot.” Stiles yawned as the clock hit midnight. “Happy Birthday, Prongs.” She whispered back with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**_May 9th, 2016- Austin, Texas_ **

**_Big Kate’s Bar- Around 6PM_ **

Izzy crawled on all fours towards the doorway, flinching each time a bullet splattered glass and wood from the bar. She was going to be picking it out of her hair for days. 

“Stupid brothers, stupid hunters, stupid men.” She muttered under her breath. There was shouting from the other side of the bar, probably one of her brothers arguing with the hunters that had shot first. She had catapulted herself over the bar when the shooting first started. 

She had left all of her guns and weapons in the car, stupidly thinking that she wouldn’t need them. Of course, her luck proved she would. 

“You alright, IZ?” Enzo shouted over the noise. “ I tell you to go to Denny’s, but noooo you wanted a beer.” She snapped back. He doesn’t answer, but she doesn’t expect him to.

She found the dead bartender, hand inches away from the shotgun. She grabbed the gun and made sure it was loaded before standing and taking a shot at the hunters. She hit the first one with a head shot, the second with a chest shot, and the third had dived behind a table. 

She crouched behind the bar and cursed under her breath. She replaced the gun with two knives and jumped over the bar. On the other side of the space by the door, Sam and Dean were behind the overturned pool table reloading their guns. Meanwhile, four other hunters were blocking the doorway, automatic weapons continuously going. 

The one hunter left on her side was shouting something and rushing towards her with his own knife. Izzy blocked his arm from coming down and brought her leg up to hit him in the stomach. He grunted at the hard hit and stumbled back, knife still in hand. 

Back and forth they traded slashes and blocked hits, until Izzy got too impatient with him. She finally flung the knife out of his hands and jumped onto a chair then threw herself to wrap her legs around his neck. 

She’d only hit him twice in the head and squeezed her legs tighter before he fell like a bag of potatoes. Izzy flicked her hair out of her face and looked over to see how her brothers were faring. 

Two of them were down, but another two were left. Izzy grabbed the knives from the floor and when one of their heads popped up, she flung the knife and hit him square in the eye. He fell and the other guy shouted in outrage. 

He was the only one left standing, but they needed him alive for answers. Izzy sat behind an overturned table and closed her eyes. Her eyes flashed open, a deep emerald green, before tendrils of green magic slinked around the table and towards the man. 

Her magic wrapped around the man and his screams were muffled as she lifted him and deposited him in front of her brothers. She let go and his screams were abruptly cut off. She stood and dusted off her hands, gazing a cursory look around. The bar was utterly destroyed and there were too many dead bodies for this to be a short clean up. 

Enzo and Luca stood, covered head to toe in dust. “ You good?” Luca asked, eyeing Izzy critically. 

Izzy glanced down at the man she had fought and nodded. “ Next time I tell you to go to Denny’s you listen.” She deadpanned. They glanced at each other before nodding. “Fair.” 

Her phone began ringing in her back pocket and she answered it without looking at the caller ID. “I’m a little busy.” She said, stepping over the debris to get to her brothers. 

“ Shit, I was just on a stakeout with Derek and I felt this overwhelming urge to check on you. It was like an oncoming panic attack. Are you okay? What the hell happened?” Stiles quickly said. 

“ Yeah, I’m fine. Idiots trying to attack us in Austin. Is this like the time when you were in the police station with the kanima and that asshole that was controlling him?” That had been about a week before and Izzy had felt like her skin was crawling off her body. 

It seemed like anytime one of them was in trouble, the other would feel it. The only answer she got from her tutor, Maggie, was that their magic thrived on having each other close. Their magic was old and was usually shared between twins, each more powerful than the last. It was like two sides of the same coin, one was not complete without the other. 

“Like that, but more emotional, less skin crawling off.” She rolled her eyes. 

“ What was the stakeout about?” Izzy asked. “ Derek thinks that the kanima has a new master, ‘cause we didn’t see it after it cleared out of the station. He has the Betas running around town. I think he’s worried.” He murmured. 

Luca pointedly cleared his throat and gestured wildly at the messy bar. Izzy held up a finger and turned away from him. 

“ Are your nightmares any better?” She whispered. 

Luca was throwing bits of broken wood and she kept swatting at them. Enzo hit him on the back of the head and pulled him to drag bodies outside for a pyre. 

“ That feeling of helplessness was something I never want to feel again. I thought my spark would hold it back, but I guess poison is not on the list of things I can fend off.” Izzy huffed a laugh, both at her brothers and Stiles. 

“ I’m sorry you felt like that. I wish I was there to help you.” She had asked him if he needed her help, but he wanted to do it on his own. Prove to himself that he was capable. 

“ I know, one day you will be.” There was a moment of silence before he got excited. “ I meant to tell you! The Beacon Hills High School Cyclones have made it to the championship!” 

Izzy grinned. “That’s great, Prongsy! I still think you should show them all up. You’re the most coordinated and a fantastic runner at the Estate. You could’ve been Captain since Freshman year.” 

“ I want people to not know my secret, thank you very much. Bad enough we have two werewolves on the team already. There’d be too many questions why the clumsy Sheriff’s son is suddenly so badass.” He laughed. “Anyway, it’s in two weeks, so we’ll see if it cools down over here.” 

Luca came back inside, not followed by Enzo, and went to throw a broken pool stick at her. She pulled a knife from where it was wedged into the table and waved it towards him. “Do it and I’ll castrate you.” She hissed. 

Luca slowly dropped the pool stick and raced outside, Stiles barked out a laugh and she smiled. 

“I really hope that wasn’t for me because I am quite fond of my body parts where they are.” He teased. She rolled her eyes. “ It’s just Luca messing around and making me want to kill him like usual.” 

“Of course, it wouldn't be Luca without that.” He said, mock seriously. Enzo entered the pub and folded his arms, looking at her disapprovingly. “ Yeah, now Enzo is giving me his disapproving look.” She muttered loudly. 

“ Ooo my favorite! Is it with the eyebrows up or down?” He asked excitedly. Izzy tilted her head at Enzo, who only raised an eyebrow at her action. “ One up, one down. He’s amused, but considering bodily harm.” She reported. 

“ Oof, it’s serious then. I’ll leave you to it then. Always, Padfoot. I’ll see you soon.” Stiles murmured softly. 

Izzy smiled and Enzo stopped giving her his disapproving look instead he smiled fondly, just a little curve of his lip. “ Always, Prongsy. I’ll see you soon.” She promised.

She hung up the phone and Luca groaned from the doorway. “Finally, princess, get to it, these bodies won’t carry themselves.” He fell into a stool at the bar and pulled a bottle from behind the bar. 

“ Decency, Luca.” Enzo scolded. “ Also, get up and help with these bodies.” 

“ I thought I’d give Izzy a chance to do some heavy lifting.” He answered, sipping from the whiskey bottle. Izzy smiled sweetly and twirled the knife in her hand innocently. 

She threw it in between Luca’s legs, just inches from his private parts. Luca jumped and glared at her. “ You see that!?” He exclaimed to Enzo, who had his back turned away from them. 

“Play nice, children, or no supper.” Enzo muttered, dully. He picked up a body and tossed it over his shoulder with a grunt. He left the bar, leaving Izzy and Luca alone. Izzy waved her fingers in his direction and the knife flew back into her hand. 

She hummed and tucked it into her boot. “ Keep up, Ken.” Izzy teased, snapping her fingers twice. The bar began to rearrange itself, but there were still the bodies to deal with. 

“Showoff.” Luca grumbled and she grinned. 


	5. Chapter 4

**_May 23rd, 2016- Miami, Florida_ **

**_South Beach- Around 9AM_ **

Izzy laid back on her towel, soaking up the sun rays. Her cousins, Lola and Luna Ramon, were laying on similar towels, fast asleep. 

Lola and Luna were sisters, Lola was twenty two and Luna was eighteen. They weren’t her actual blood relatives, but their dad had been her Papá’s best friend and as a result, they grew up like cousins. They were both red heads with auburn curls as wild as Merida’s and just as long. Their eyes were dark green and their skin was tanned with light freckles across their noses. Lola was a bit curvier, but they were always mistaken for twins when they went out together. 

This was the little vacation she deserved after a stressful few months writing up negotiations and fighting hunters away. Miami had sun, beaches, mocktails, and cousins that deserved a vacation just as much as she did. She had had a nightmare that woke her up in a cold sweat at eight in the morning. She felt like she was suffocating in the hotel room. 

As a result, she dragged them from their hotel room and to the beach to get a good spot by the water. They had grumbled through putting on their clothes, eating a light breakfast, and traveling down to the beach. Izzy had slathered on sunscreen on all three of them before they promptly fell asleep. 

Izzy’s phone rang by her head, disrupting the quiet music she had put on. Lola whined, but Luna stayed asleep. Izzy rolled her eyes and stood, answering her phone as she walked down the beach. 

“Hey, Stiles! Hope you're jealous of all the pics I’ve been sending you of Miami.” She teased, an easy smile on her face. When it was silent for a bit too long, her smile fell and she glanced at the phone screen. The call was connected, but he wasn’t saying anything. “Stiles?” She mumbled. 

“ Something’s happened, Izzy.” He finally said, voice quiet and devoid of emotion. “What is it, you’re scaring me, Stiles.” She frantically asked. 

“ At the end of the game, I was taken by Gerard Argent. He had Erica and Boyd, too, but we were able to get away. But, he-he…” He drifted off. The nightmare that had woken her up this morning suddenly made more sense. “ I know, Stiles.” She murmured. 

Izzy heard his gasping breathing. “ Shit, Stiles, you have to breathe for me. In, out, like we’ve done before.” It took a few minutes, but eventually his breathing evened out. She tentatively began talking to get his mind elsewhere. “ Luna and Lola met me out in Miami, I think Enzo told them to keep an eye out for me. Sixteen year old girl by herself is a pretty big target for assholes. I’m not mad at them, I’m actually really excited they’re here. Lola does the water things with me and then Luna buys us all booze. We’ve gotten drunk about three times since we’ve gotten here last week. Miami’s food is incredible, the beaches are gorgeous and the people aren’t half bad.” 

“Found anyone for me?” He wheezed and she smiled slightly. He was resilient, that’s what Izzy loved about him. 

“ Pretty sure some of them didn’t realize they were trying to get with a minor.” She said, dryly. He barked out a laugh. “ Are you okay now?” She said, softly. 

“ I will be. It’s not a fun experience being kidnapped. Do you think more tattoos would protect me?” He asked, quietly. “ If you believe it will. My biceps are both filled with flowers and then there’s my back tattoo.” 

Stiles hummed in thought. “ I have my back, the flowers on my left bicep, and Mother Nature on my right.” 

Izzy had a sycamore tree that took up the whole expanse of her back with an anti possession tattoo right in the middle of the trunk, always having to be prepared for the worst kind of danger. She had shaded flowers on both of her biceps, noticeably the yarrow and dahlias. Every tattoo she has is in black and white. 

Stiles back had a stag’s head with yarrow and dahlia flowers intertwined in its antlers. At the bottom of the head were the words  _ ‘Non Desistas Non Exieris’  _ in bold black letters. His left bicep had hyper realistic flowers and leaves in color that stood out against his pale skin. The right bicep had a version of Mother Nature with stag horns and long wild hair, an arrow in one hand and a human heart in the other. All of his tattoos were in color. 

“ Snakes are said to be a symbol of transformation and rebirth. Shedding our fears and negativity.” Izzy said. She hadn’t been looking for the symbolism, but something had compelled her to look for them. She knew some religions thought snakes were considered an evil symbol, but spiritual religions considered otherwise. 

“ Would you get one, too?” He asked, hopefully. “ I may be persuaded to.” She mused. That’s how Izzy dragged Luna and Lola to get a tattoo at ten in the morning, all for her cousin. Both around their left forearms.


	6. Chapter 5

**_October 29th, 2016- Dublin, Ireland_ **

**_The Westin Dublin-Around 6AM_ **

Izzy was in Dublin for a mission Stiles and her had done on behalf of the Fairy Council. Something had been kidnapping fairies in North America and selling them on the Supernatural black market. They had tried for years to shut it down, but it just seemed to keep popping up with more and more psychopaths than they could keep up with. 

The mission was a big one that had taken two months to plan and complete. A whole warehouse of fairies in South Texas, right by the border, had been saved. That mission they had done with no magic whatsoever, so it was a bit of a challenge for them to figure out. 

After that the Fairy Council had wanted to thank them in person, but Stiles had to go back to Beacon Hills for the start of his sophomore year. So, here Izzy was, by herself, yet again.

The phone rang and she groaned, fumbling in the dark for the light switch. She squinted at the onslaught of brightness and groaned again. She reached for the rotary phone and picked it up, finally silencing the incessant ringing. 

“Hello?” She yawned. “This is Mr. Garcia from the front desk. I’m sorry to bother you so early, Miss. Hewitt, but there’s a call for you from Mr. Stiles Stilinski. He says it’s urgent.” The front desk clerk said, smoothly. 

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She glanced at the clock to read six am and cursed silently. “ Yes, patch him through. Thank you.” She banged her head lightly with the phone. 

“ Izzy! Thank god, you answered, boy, do I have a lot to tell you.” Stiles rambled and she cut him off. 

“Stiles, I love you, but if you wake me up at six in the morning again, I’m going to gut you like a fish.” Izzy muttered, yawning halfway through, so ruining the threatening tone. 

“ Shit, I forgot you were in Dublin, sorry about that . I needed to ask you something.” She cursed under her breath and looked back longingly at where she was just lying. She knew she wouldn’t be going back anytime soon.

“ What is it?” She could hear him bumping into things and cursing loudly. “Get on Skype, this call is costing me too much.” She rolled her eyes and hung up. A few minutes later they were staring at each other. 

“ How’s Dublin?” He asked, casually. She glared at him, bed head a bit on the crazy side, and huffed. “Okay, I deserve that.” He held up his hands and she rolled her eyes. 

“ It’s been raining, but not the worst. The Fairy Council wished you were here to thank you personally, but they’ll send back a present with me.” Stiles fist bumped and she laughed then decided to get back on track, so she could finally get some sleep.

“ I know you didn’t call to ask about that.” She prompted. His face fell. 

“ Erica and Boyd had left at the beginning of the school year. Derek thought it was nothing to worry about, but there was no contact whatsoever and he started to get worried. Then at the beginning of the month he got a warning. This symbol.” He held up a piece of paper. 

The symbol looked like a triskelion, but instead of the three spirals, it was sharp lines. She recognized it and didn’t like what it meant. 

“Stiles, that’s the Alpha Pack’s symbol.” She warned. 

He nodded grimly. “ I thought that’s what it was. They must’ve taken Erica and Boyd. Shit, this is not good, Izzy. This pack is fragile, we’re not ready for this.” 

“Stiles, you know I can be on the next flight out to be there for this fight.” She answered. 

“ You can’t, Padfoot, you have to meet with the Fairy Council. They won’t be very happy if you leave. We’ll just have to get it together quicker than it seems. Thank god, Jackson and Danny are a part of the pack now. Lydia and Allison are tentatively trying it, so that’s good. Banshee and a reformed hunter on our side.” Stiles sighed. 

“ Is Scott still refusing to join?” She murmured and he nodded miserably. 

“ Scott needs me, but so does Derek. I’m being pulled like stretchy cheese and I’m not stretchy cheese!” He whined, banging his head against his desk. 

“ Either one would be an idiot to let you go. You’re a badass friend and you know your way around any type of weapon. Though, they still don’t know about that.” He shrugged helplessly at her glare. 

“ You just have to see how it works out and also stock up on mountain ash. I know some spells that I can send over to you to locate an Alpha, but you may need to get a bit of their DNA.” She mused, splitting the screen to email him the spells on her desktop. 

“ Meant to show you this last time we Skyped.” He held up his right arm where there was another colored tattoo, a vintage Solar Eclipse Sun and Moon. 

“That’s awesome, but I guess our minds were both intent on getting new tattoos.” She held up her own arm to show two wolf faces, one mom and one child, both of them nuzzling their snouts against each other. It was her only tattoo fully in color, but it just felt right.

“ My mom was an animal spark. Before my dad died, he told me about how she was always surrounded by the wolves when they went on missions. Wolves are pack animals and extremely protective. It just reminds me of her.” Izzy smiled softly, running her finger around the tattoo. 

“ Just make sure you’re safe, Prongs. Call me, Skype me, text me, hell, smoke signal! Just tell me you make out of this alive.” She pleaded. 

“ I will.” He promised.


	7. Chapter 6

**_December 17th, 2016- Upstate New York_ **

**_Molina Estate- Around 10PM_ **

Izzy sat in her bed in the infirmary, sighing at the annoying beeping sounds around her. 

The mission was supposed to be a routine one, a rogue Alpha werewolf out on Long Island that needed to be put down. She hadn’t anticipated how aggressive he would be or how big his shift was. He knocked her down with three deep slashes across her chest. It took another two agents to take him down, but Izzy was already unconscious by that time. 

The trip back was blurry, the speed Luca was driving was probably breaking about six different laws. She was still unconscious and had started screaming from the pain. They had stripped her of her clothes and weapons then slathered on this healing gel that was so potent and smelled greatly of cabbage. They had used an oxygen mask while she was unconscious and then switched to the nasal cannula when she woke. 

Her whole body was so stiff and achy that she could barely move. They had given her fluids through an IV, so she wouldn’t have to strain herself. Getting scratched from an Alpha was painful for a werewolf, but for a spark it could be deadly. It would try to fight the magic like a dangerous disease, attacking it at every opportunity. It took a lot out of her and she wouldn’t be able to leave the infirmary for at least another three days. 

Some of her friends that stayed at the Estate came by with cards, balloons, and flowers. The windowsill was covered with them, her brothers contributing to most of them. She had never seen them that scared before. It was like Papá all over again.

But, now Izzy was by herself, flicking through the channels lazily. She paused upon seeing a familiar face. “  _ Yer a wizard, Harry. _ ” She muttered under her breath. 

“I’m a what?” A voice at the door said and she looked over to see Stiles dressed in pajamas and with two duffle bags in his hands. “Stiles!” She exclaimed, surprised. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be with your dad until the 26th.” 

He dropped the bags by the door and came over to give her a light hug. “ I was going to, but then I felt like I was drowning and couldn’t catch my breath. Derek was looking at me so weird, Padfoot. I knew it was you and I had to make sure you were actually okay.” 

“ What did your dad say?” She asked. “ I just told him you were in an accident and I needed to see you. Enzo and Luca sent me a plane ticket and then got me from the airport.” 

“ But, you’re going to miss Christmas with your dad.” She protested weakly. 

“ Izzy, I thought you were dying. Christmas was the least of my worries. Besides, he works Christmas Eve and Day, so the deputies can be home with their little kids.” He waved his hand dismissively. He looked around for a chair and his eyes landed on the giant plush dinosaur in the only chair. 

“ Dot brought me her favorite stuffed animal to make me happy. I did not expect the five foot pink dinosaur, however.” Stiles snorted. 

She scooted over and patted the spot next to her. “ Come on, Prongs, let’s watch our favorite series.” He hesitantly looked around before slowly sitting next to her, mindful of the wires attached to her. 

She leaned against his chest and he played with her hair. “ I’m glad you’re here.” He kissed her forehead. “Me too, Padfoot.” 

When she was discharged from the infirmary, they camped out in the Advanced Library on the third floor. There was a room specifically for the Molinas to use and Izzy used it to her advantage all the time. 

They sat on the sofa, feet up on the cushioned stools. “ What’s been going on at home? The Alpha Pack has been dealt with, I assume?” Izzy asked, chewing on a Twizzler. 

“ Yeah, once you sent me those spells, it was a bit easier to track them. Though convincing Derek it would work was a miracle in and of itself. It was the beginning of November by the time he agreed. Why are the gorgeous ones so stubborn?” He whined and Izzy raised an eyebrow. 

“ Do I detect a crush, Mr. Stilinski? What happened to Lydia?” She asked. He winced, realizing what he had blurted out.

“Lydia is gorgeous and so smart, but she’s with Allison now and their relationship is the healthiest thing I have ever seen. But, Derek...he’s different. I’m not in love with him or at least I don’t think so. He’s brave, smart, kind, and puts others before himself. Although I think that’s a self sacrificing thing, so perhaps not always good.” Stiles hummed. 

“ It sounds to me that you like him.” She softly said. His cheeks turned pink and he sighed. 

“ It’ll never happen. Our friendship is just starting and I can’t jeopardize that. He needs all the friends he can get, especially because he’s trying to build a pack. He also doesn’t know who I really am. This friendship is already starting with a lie, imagine a relationship.” Izzy grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“ You’re right, he needs you as a friend first. Also, pretty sure that it’s still illegal for him to date you right now.” She teased to get a laugh out of him. He laughed and she smiled, satisfied. 

“What else happened?” She chuckled. 

“ Oh my god, I completely forgot! When we found the Alpha’s hideout, the old bank, Erica and Boyd were there. Thankfully, still alive. But, Derek’s little sister was there! She was alive! She ran away to Mexico after the fire, thinking there were no other survivors. She only came back ‘cause she heard there was a Hale Pack. The Alpha Pack took her and had kept her since they came to Beacon Hills.” Izzy’s mouth dropped at the news. 

“ Well, shit, show me pictures!” Stiles pulled out his phone and showed her some off guards from the side profile. There was a picture from each member of the Hale Pack: Derek, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, Allison. There were pictures of Scott and some of a new girl. She could see the similarities to Derek.

“What’s her name?” She asked, quietly. “Cora, she’s our age. Been on the run since she was ten.” They flicked through photos of the pack before they came upon some of a construction site of a house. 

“ Derek’s been rebuilding the Hale house in the preserve. The house is basically a shell right now, but it’s huge. About as big as the main building here.” Izzy’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“ It’ll be beautiful.” She murmured and he wholeheartedly agreed.


	8. Chapter 7

**_March 28th, 2017- Phoenix, Arizona_ **

**_Sonoran Desert- Around 3AM_ **

Izzy sat in a tree about a hundred yards away from the warehouse her agents were watching. The mission was simple enough, there were a bunch of mercenaries that were on the hunt for a dragon that was said to have an impenetrable hide and golden tears. They must have found it because there was magic surrounding the warehouse strong enough to withstand an atom bomb. 

She adjusted her grip on the bow and arrow, her night vision goggles automatically closing in on the warehouse double doors. They were opening ever so slightly, but it was just two men coming out. 

Their best option was to wait for the buyer to come collect the dragon, it wasn’t ideal, but that was all they could do. They couldn’t go in guns blazing because there was a chance they could hit and agitate the dragon. 

Izzy sighed impatiently. Her comms were beeping and she pressed against the left one to answer. “What is it? I’m a little busy.” She muttered as quietly as she could. 

“ Stiles has been trying to call you every five minutes and he won’t talk to me, so I’m going to patch him through.” Luca said, irritated. Izzy grunted in affirmation and his voice cut out and was replaced with Stiles’ panicked voice. 

“ Hi, Izzy, so this may not be the best time, but I may be in a bit of a situation. All of the animals in Beacon Hills are trying to kill themselves, people have been going missing, including Heather, the girl I met in the third grade who gave me her pudding cup. Lydia’s banshee powers keep leading us to more dead bodies, my dad is stressed as fuck, and the bodies that have been showing up have symbols craved into their foreheads. Izzy, I’m freaking the fuck out.” He rambled. 

“Stiles, something is sacrificing these people, something that’s magical. The animals are disrupted by the unnatural magic the being may possess. Perhaps something that’s usually kind to nature.” She muttered, eyes still focused on the door. 

“Right, right. There’s sprites, fairies, elves, ogres, wood nymphs, druids, gnomes-” Izzy paused, thinking back to what he said before. 

“ There are dark versions of each of those, but the only ones powerful enough to disrupt nature like that are darachs. They’re druids that have experienced a tragedy so strong that they’ve essentially turned to the dark side. Stiles, darachs are nasty pieces of work, if there’s one there I need to be there for it.” She hurriedly said, the doors were opening wider. 

“Shit, Stiles, I have to go, but look up what I said. I’m coming to you if I don’t hear back.” She hung up on him before he could say anything and focused back on the mission as much as she could. There was a dragon at stake here. 

Her comms crackled to life and Luca’s voice was heard. “ On my count, Opal and Pearl take out the mercenaries on the left, Ruby and Amber on the right, Little Red and Emerald in the middle. Make sure no one hits the dragon, it’s already going to be angry, don’t need it pissed.” 

The plan was as solid as they could get, but of course it went to shit. 

Most of the mercenaries were easily taken out, but there was still the magic user that they forgot about. Izzy felt her anger rising at the distressed sounds the dragon was giving out and the fact that none of their arrows could hit the guys closest to the truck. 

Izzy growled under her breath and her eyes turned green, her hands shaking trying to hold onto the bow. She dropped it and wretched off the night vision goggles. She could feel the magic thrumming underneath her like a boiling pot just about to overflow. 

She took a deep breath and just let it overflow. Green tendrils of magic crawled along ground, slinking their way to the magic user, a smug little man that had no idea who he was dealing with. Her magic wrapped around the bubble he had created around the truck. All of her thoughts, worry for Stiles, anger for the dragon, pressed down and shrunk the bubble until it popped. 

A shout of outrage was abruptly cut off as her magic wrapped around him and squeezed until he also popped. Her magic rushed back to her and she gasped at the suddenness. She was tired, but she had to make sure the dragon was okay. 

She rushed forward, holding up her hand at the other agents coming out of the woods. The military truck had a canvas canopy over the back and there were whining sounds coming from the back. Izzy used her magic to gently lift the cover and then hastily brought it back to her. 

She slowly came to the front of the dragon, hands held up and weapons holstered. She pushed down the trunk door and came face to face with the dragon. “It’s alright, you’re okay.” She murmured. It was smaller than she imagined, though it looked fairly young, with white scales and piercing blue eyes. It’s snout and wings were held down by silver wire, harmful to most dragons. 

Izzy held out her hand towards its nostrils. They blew hot air over it and she giggled. “ I’m going to take off the wire, don’t blow fire.” She warned as she took out her switchblade. 

The dragon wriggled in distress at the sight of the knife. “ I can’t take them off any other way, Draco.” She soothed. She slowly and gently got the knife between the wire and pulled upwards, slicing through it. The wire fell to the floor and she made quick work of the ones holding its wings. 

The dragon stretched out its wings, big and veiny like a bat. Then it settled, folding them behind its back. It didn’t seem too interested in moving, though Izzy wasn’t sure it knew where they were. It looked to be a boy with curling horns in between the two pointy ears on top of its head. His tail was long and barbed at the end, also like a male dragon. 

“ You don’t seem like the type to roam the desert.” She mused. He huffed, crossing his front feet and lying his head on them. His eyes followed her intently. 

“ Izzy, you there?” Luca’s voice crackled through her comms. The dragon’s head jerked up and his eyes narrowed. “ Yeah, I’m here, Luca. They must’ve taken Draco from a colony in the mountains in Colorado. Bringing him to the desert would diminish his power to make him weak enough to overpower him.” She murmured. 

“Draco?” He asked, amused and Izzy rolled her eyes. She moved forward, stroking her fingers down his snout gently. “ He reminds me of Draco Malfoy, don’t make fun, plus, Draco is Latin for dragon. It fits.” 

“Well, Draco needs to get home to his family. Are you willing to drive to Colorado right now?” He asked, typing away. Izzy thought for a moment, she had to talk to Stiles still and she’d rather have the time to think. 

“ Yeah, but bring my duffels to the warehouse. Need to get out of this gear.” She answered. 

An hour later and she was on the road with a dragon as her only companion. Trunk door closed and canvas canopy back in place to hide him properly. Draco was tearing through a deer torso, sharp teeth stained red. The smell was making her stomach roll and she had to close the window in the back and crank up the AC. 

Izzy called Stiles, placing her cell on the seat next to her on speaker. “ I’ve been trying to call you for the past hour! You were right, by the way. The symbol is for this ancient ritual that can give a darachs unmeasurable powers. The ritual has five categories and so far she has four of them completed.” 

“ I was on a mission, Stiles, which I am still on, by the way. Which categories has she completed?” She heard him huff before there was typing. 

“ Okay, there’s the virgins, the warriors, the healers, and the philosophers. That just leaves the guardians. ” Izzy hummed in thought. 

“ Guardians are anyone that has a parental role, so it could literally be anyone. They were all human, right?” Izzy asked. 

“ Yeah, though Harris was definitely a spawn of Satan.” He muttered. She laughed. 

“ They’re not doing it to get rid of the Supernatural, this is about power. What has Derek said about all of this?” Izzy questioned. It wasn’t like the Alpha to not be on top of these things. 

“I haven’t seen him, he has this new girl that he’s been spending all of his time with. I’ve seen more of Isaac since he doesn’t want to be there when they have sex.” He muttered, bitterly. 

“Your jealousy is showing, Prongs.” She teased. “ Please, he could fuck anyone he wants.” He scoffed. 

Izzy paused, mulling that over. “ Wait, when did he meet this girl?”

“ She started teaching at the beginning of the year and apparently he saved her from Erica, Boyd, and Cora when they were feral. Self sacrificing bastard.” He murmured under his breath. 

Izzy ignored his comments and exclaimed, “ Stiles, it’s her! She’s the Darach!” 

“What?! No, how could you say that? She’s nice and although she’s fucking Derek, she makes him happy!” He protested. 

“Stiles, this woman comes in and cozies up to Derek right after these killings started! Think of it this way, I want to have all of the power, but I can’t have anyone interfering with it. My biggest threat is the Alpha werewolf and his tight knit pack. If I took away their leader then-” 

“You could do whatever you wanted and he would be too blinded to see otherwise.” He finished. 

“Exactly. Stiles, you have to tell him what’s happening before she ends up killing him or worse keeping him as her pet. ” Stiles made a disgusted noise. 

“ How the hell are we supposed to kill something like this? And how can I prove it to Derek that she’s not who she says she is?” He stressed. 

“ Darachs can’t be alive without a head on their body. Mistletoe powder is a powerful disillusionment, no matter how powerful the being. It will show their true face and believe me, Darachs are ugly motherfuckers.” Izzy explained. 

“ Got it, just chop off her head and I’ll be golden. Now I need to go have a conversation with an Alpha.” He sighed. “ Stiles, Derek will believe you. He’s your friend and no matter what shit you’ve both gone through, you’ve been on each other’s side. He’ll understand.”

“ I hope so.” He muttered. They bid each other goodbye and Izzy sighed as the mountains came into view. 

It was a few hours later before Izzy and Draco were standing at the base of the mountain. The sun was just beginning its ascent and the sky was turning pretty shades of oranges, pinks, and blues. There wasn’t always a great outcome with missions, but this one was not one of them. 

Izzy watched as Draco let out a cry and flew off towards the mountains, disappearing through the clouds.

She glanced at her watch and mulled it over in her mind. She could drive straight to Beacon Hills or stop for the night, or early morning. If she stopped there was a higher chance of being called away on a mission.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Wherever Stiles was, she hoped he knew what he was doing. 


	9. Chapter 8

**_April 28th, 2017- Upstate, New York_ **

**_Molina Estate- Around 9PM_ **

Unfortunately for Izzy, she was sent on a mission just as soon as she got back to Phoenix. She was needed for negotiations between two large packs in Nebraska, both of the pack Alphas would not negotiate with anyone else, but her. The price she paid for being so good at what she does. 

That took two weeks and then she was sent to take care of a shapeshifter in Alabama. That one was a strange one that she would rather erase from her brain, thank you very much. Her birthday passed in the middle of the strange mission and she wasn’t in the mood for celebrating in Alabama of all places. 

Stiles had called her on their birthday to both wish her a happy birthday and to tell her the Darach was dead. He had killed her when she cornered Derek in the hospital, trying to kidnap Scott’s mom. He had used this laser katana that Izzy had given him for his sixteenth birthday. 

He didn’t know how to feel, so he had called Izzy as soon as he was able to get away from his pack and his dad. It was a pretty shitty way to start his birthday, not that hers was much better. The qualms of the job. 

It was a long four hour conversation that had ended with both of them crying into the phone. Stiles promised to call more and she promised to answer, but it had been about a week and she hadn’t heard from him. 

She was disappointed, but not surprised. He had his own life to live and frankly, she hoped he got a bit of normalcy after this past year and a half of craziness. 

Izzy sighed as she pulled into the underground garage at the Estate in her black Audi R8, the only thing she missed when she went cross country. She turned off the car and got out, pulling her bags from the trunk. 

Her cousin, Luna, was waiting by the trunk with a tablet and a Ravenclaw travel mug filled with coffee, no doubt. Her jean overalls were covered in streaks of motor oil and her white tank top had other colorful stains. Her black boots were scuffed up and had designs in silver sharpie. Her hair was pulled into two braided buns at the base of her neck, each with a pencil sticking out of them. Her big black framed glasses were sliding down her nose as she read from her tablet. 

“Izzy, glad to see you’re home! Audi running smoothly?” Luna asked, distractedly. 

“Everything’s fine, Lun. Here are the weapons I’ve used that need to be put away.” Izzy said, handing over the silver cases. Luna folded the tablet in half and stuck it into the pocket of her overalls. 

“Amazing, Olive? Can you take these to the armory for me, please?” Luna asked an older woman pushing a cart. “Sure, just put them on the cart, I was heading that way anyway.” Olive smiled. 

“Nice to see you, Ms. Molina.” Olive greeted. “Happy to be home, Olive.”

Olive walked away after the cases were placed on top then Luna turned back to Izzy. “What are you doing tonight on your first night back?” She asked, curiously.

“I’m just going to head up to my room and then probably sleep the night away.” Izzy answered, lugging her bag over her shoulder. 

“Ah that sounds heavenly, unfortunately your brothers want a full inventory before next week’s meeting, so I’m stuck with overtime duty.” Luna sighed, looking around the busy garage. 

“Good luck with that one, Luna, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kissed her cheek and smiled softly. 

“Fine, fine, have your restful day, Izabella, but tomorrow you will be mine.” She warned, glaring at her playfully. 

“Whatever you say, Lun.” Izzy chuckled, patting her shoulder as she walked past. 

“I’ll meet you at your room, seven sharp, Izabella!” She shouted at her retreating back. 

Izzy chuckled to herself, Luna had always been very enthusiastic and eccentric, not unlike namesake Luna Lovegood. Both friendly and optimistic when around people, always trying to make them feel included and loved. 

She made her way up to the dorm building and pushed open the door to her room with a bit of magic. The wards around her room were keyed to only let her in when she was away, a smidge of complicated magic, but useful. 

She threw her bag onto the floor and just took in her room for a moment. 

The floors were hardwood and the walls were painted a light grey color. The room was fairly big with floor to ceiling windows covered in thick mustard yellow curtains right across from the entrance. In the corner by the windows was a cushioned yellow armchair with a cushioned stool and a lamp right behind it for late night reading. To the left was her four poster wooden bed, made with a multitude of pillows and quilts. Two nightstands on either side held two lamps and a stack of books on the left and two picture frames on the right. To the right were two tall shelves filled with books and picture frames, a rolling ladder rested on one corner. A door on either side of the shelves lead to the bathroom and closet respectively. The wall the door was on had long shelves covered in picture frames, knickknacks from her travels, and fanmade memorabilia from her favorite tv shows and movies. A trunk at the base of the bed was locked and warded and she patted it absentmindedly. 

She sighed and decided it was better to shower before getting into bed. She probably still had the stink of that last mission on her. 

She had pulled on comfy pajamas and was brushing her wet hair on her bed when there was a knock on the door. 

Her eyebrows furrowed and she put down the brush on her nightstand. Anyone who knew her at the Estate, knew that once she was in her room she liked to be left alone. Only if there was a dire emergency could you get her out of her room. 

The knocking turned insistent and she rushed to answer it, expecting the worst. What she was not expecting was Stiles, soaking wet with a suitcase and a duffle at his feet. 

“Stiles? What the hell are you doing here?” She inquired. Stiles gave her a shaky smile and it was then that she noticed his hands were shaking. 

“I-I need a shower.” He blurted out. Izzy blinked and stepped aside to let him into the room. 

He dragged his bags inside, placing them next to her trunk. With unsteady hands, he pulled off his jacket and flannel, leaving them a sopping mess on the rug. He toed off his converses and flung his socks to the ground by his discarded clothes. 

He stood, shivering, in just his Hogwarts t-shirt and dark tight jeans that he was going to have to peel off his body before his shower. 

“Stiles, what happened?” She asked softly. He froze and the trembling started tenfold. “I-I-I.” He started then abruptly shook his head. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me until you’re ready. Go take that shower, your lips are turning blue.” It was true, his skin was taking a freakishly pale tone that she had never seen him look before. He looked dead.

He slowly nodded and made his way to the bathroom with his duffle, Izzy just stared after him. 

When he came out, she had two cups of steaming tea and some of his favorite chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven. They were balanced on a wooden bed tray table and she sat with her back against the mound of pillows, hair braided into two fishtails. He was in the bathroom for a  _ long _ time. 

His red hoodie was worn and had little scorch marks on the cuffs, but he refused to part with it. His pajama pants matched hers, pink hello kitty ones that they loved from  _ Spider-Man: Homecoming.  _

He sat next to her and pulled the mug into his hands that were still shaking slightly. 

“D-do you remember the promise we made to each other when we were six?” He murmured. 

“Of course, it was the only time we’d done blood magic. Though why we thought that was a good idea is beyond me.” She huffed and he smiled lightly. 

“Yeah, Mom was furious when she found us. Told us that blood magic was the only thing that could truly hurt us. She said it created a stain on your soul that we couldn’t remove.” Stiles started. 

Izzy nodded. “ I remember. We were terrified to do magic after that.” 

Stiles nodded absentmindedly. “For the longest time, I thought magic was the only thing that could hurt us. Then Mom died and your Dad died.” 

“Death has a way of creating a hole in the heart.” Izzy murmured. 

“But, my life has always been surrounded by death. In our line of work and the constant fear of my dads work, it was always in the back of my mind.” Stiles abruptly stopped. 

“Stiles, what’s happened?” Izzy asked softly. 

“The pack fell apart or rather I was cast aside.” Stiles laughed, a hollow sound that splintered her heart. 

“The pack doesn’t have a place for a weak defenseless human, never mind that I was the one who brought everyone together. Never mind that I was the one that told Scott to give them a chance! Never mind that I was the one that brought Derek three betas! Never mind that I was the one that kept them together.” He shouted, his cup of tea flinging across the room with his erratic magic. 

It shattered against the wall, leaving a wet splatter in its wake. Izzy flinched slightly at the shattering sound and waved her hand to repair it. The cup flew back into her hand and Stiles snapped his fingers to fix the splatter. 

“Sorry.” He murmured. Izzy smiled slightly and offered him a cookie, which he took. “Try not to fling that, too.” She commented.

He huffed a laugh and shoved the cookie into his mouth. “Stiles, sometimes when you give your all to something, you create these expectations. Expectations that are hard to pull away from when you’re actually in it.” She said carefully. 

He swallowed his cookie and stared at the plate of cookies as if they’d betrayed him. “Losing a pack is like losing a limb. Or so Peter Hale told me it was like. I never quite understood that until I was losing one myself.” 

He looked at Izzy and she wasn’t surprised to see the tears in his eyes. “It’s so much worse, Izzy, I feel like I lost a part of my soul.” He gasped. 

She grabbed his hands and used the anchor to push her magic to touch his. He whimpered and their magic intertwined like it’s done a million times before. 

“They are always here, Stiles, and I know it hurts and it feels like you’re dying, but they shaped you to who you are now. Everyone we meet in our lifetime will leave an impact, some a ripple and others a tidal wave. It matters what you do while it’s happening, will you let them drown you or will you take that fucking wave for a ride?” She demanded. 

He looked at her and finally nodded. She let go of him and he took a deep breath. 

A thought suddenly occurred to her. "What did you tell your dad?” 

“The truth, pretty much everything since before Mom and after.” She winced, that was  _ a lot _ of information. 

“He was in shock and I thought he was going to pass out right then and there. He had a lot of questions and then a lot of angry words directed at the pack. Then at you guys, but I think that was more for the secrets you kept from him. He’s having a lengthy conversation with your brothers over Skype that I’m sure is a whole lot of fun.” Stiles grinned and she chuckled. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t say you couldn’t come back here.” She mused. 

“He tried,” he admitted. “I told him I’d run away if he tried to keep me from Mom’s only living relatives and that shut him up pretty quickly.” 

They were quiet for a few moments, leaning against each other on the mounds of pillows. The tray table wobbled slightly and she twisted her finger in a circle to move it to the floor. 

“What’s going to happen now?” She whispered. “Well, if you’ll have me, I’d like to stay and work with you on missions.” He answered. 

“Stiles, if you ever think I’d say no to having you by my side, you’re sorely mistaken.” She didn’t have to look over to know he had a grin on his face.


	10. Chapter 9

**_April 9th, 2021- Upstate, New York_ **

**_Molina Estate- Around 8PM_ **

Four years after Stiles had arrived at her door, soaked to the bone and devastated, Izzy’s brothers threw them a twenty first birthday party at the Estate. Stiles and Izzy had always loved the outdoors, so there were large tents for their family and friends to eat, dance, and laugh. Enzo made sure that everyone wore costumes to abide by the Halloween theme. Stiles and Izzy loved Halloween and had always mourned the fact that neither of them were born in October. 

Izzy stood in front of her floor length mirror and twisted side to side to examine her outfit. She had chosen a 70s disco outfit and with some help from Bobbi, she thought she had done a pretty good job. A deep v gold halter crop top, flared bell bottom jeans, and black chunky platform heels. Bobbi had straightened her hair and done colorful eye makeup that she never would have perfected without her. 

“ Damn, I did good.” Bobbi whistled, leaning against the bathroom door. She had donned a pink leotard, a white tutu, pink stockings and ballet shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a neat low bun and her makeup was light and girly. Dot was wearing an identical outfit and was currently singing to herself and dancing around Izzy’s room. 

“Thank you again, do you know who’s coming?” Izzy asked, skirting past her to spritz some perfume on herself. 

“ Titi Julia and Tio Wito came from the Barcelona Estate and have their two kids, Carmen and Daniel.” She started, scooping up Dot and spinning her around. 

“No shit! Wait, I thought they were moving back once Carmen went to MIT?” Izzy asked, surprised. Bobbi shrugged.“ Apparently, they’re waiting for Daniel to finish schooling there, he wants to come back for college in New York. He applied to NYU and Columbia so far.” 

“When did you have time to find this all out?” She laughed in disbelief. 

“ Enzo and Luca had me make some calls and your aunts loveee to talk.” Bobbi snapped her fingers. 

“ So, more tea. Titi Evelyn went back to college and is at John Hopkins, three years deep into a medical degree with Olivia. She’s even been seeing someone, though she won’t tell me their name. Leah was in China, trying to convince a werewolf pack to not encroach on another’s territory.” She thought for a moment.“ Titi Isabel and Tio Santiago have been traveling for the past year with the kids. Luke, Louise, Lily, and Alex will be in attendance as well and seriously they are so cute .” 

Izzy smiled, imagining her little cousins. She hadn’t seen them since Christmas two years prior, they were always traveling for the Estate and had taken to giving their kids real life experience. 

“What are Titi Sarita and Tio Ignacio up to? I haven’t seen them since Papá’s funeral.” She commented. 

Bobbi whistled slowly. “ Tio Ignacio became the pack Alpha after his dad stepped down, but I’m pretty sure they’ll be here tonight.”

Izzy nodded and then there was a knock at the door. Stiles poked his head through and grinned at them, sliding inside. He looked like Danny Zuko with his black leather jacket, white t-shirt, jeans, and big, black boots. His hair was quaffed and a cigarette was tucked behind his ear. 

“ Hello, ladies, are we ready to party!?” He exclaimed, taking Dot from Bobbi’s arms and twirling her in the air. She shrieked and squeezed his wrists hard to hold on tight. He chuckled, cuddling her close after a few spins. 

“ Come on I want to see everyone’s costumes!” Bobbi cheered, scooping up Dot. “Mama, I want candy!” Dot pouted as they left. 

Stiles chuckled and looked at Izzy with a grin. “ Thank you.” He said, softly. “For what?” Izzy asked, confused. 

“ For these four years, for making me stronger, for making sure I was happy when all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. For basically everything you’ve ever done in my life, Padfoot.” He smiled softly. 

Izzy’s heart melted and she grinned, pulling him into a tight hug. “ I’ll always be here for you, Prongs, to the end of the world.” She murmured into his shoulder. 

He took a deep shuddering breath and squeezed her tighter before letting go. “Come on, there’s a party in our honor and we’re in your room? Unacceptable!” He declared and dragged her out of the room. 

The walkways down to the party tents were lined with fairy lights, strung above them like dancing stars. Orange and black streamers were twisted along the trees and the bushes with some cobwebs and skeletons hung precariously from their branches.

People waved to them as Stiles guided her throughout the tents, family and friends kissing their cheeks and wishing them a happy birthday. 

The three tents were bathed in purple light: four long tables in the left one, a DJ and a dance floor in the middle one, and an enormous buffet in the right one. Two six tier cakes stood in the food tent on their own table, one Nightmare Before Christmas theme and the other Hocus Pocus. 

“Wow, these are amazing!” Izzy exclaimed, studying the cakes in wonder. 

“I thought you would like those!” A voice shouted over the music from behind them. They spun around to find Enzo and Luca grinning at them. They were both wearing matching firemen outfits, shirtless and helmets askew on their heads. 

“Everything looks wonderful, guys, thank you for this.” Izzy smiled, giving each of them a hug. 

“You and Stiles mean the world to us, celebrating your twenty first birthday was what we needed to do. If your Mom could see you, Stiles, or ,God, if Papá or your Mamá could see you now, Izzy. They’d be so proud of who you both have become.” Enzo remarked, smiling sadly. Izzy blinked away the tears and grabbed his hands, squeezing it. Stiles slapped a hand on his shoulder and his grin was a little wobbly. 

“ Come on, let’s go dance, sad times are for after the night ends.” Luca declared, pulling Izzy and Stiles out of the food tent and onto the dance floor. 

Izzy spent a lot of time alternating between her aunts, uncles, and cousins while dancing. Her face hurt from grinning so much. Dinner was a lively and lighthearted moment, everyone sitting down together and catching up. There hasn’t been an event that big since Papá’s funeral and the last joyous event was Titi Sarita’s and Tio Ignacio’s wedding when she was four. 

Izzy and Stiles made a speech, nearly a hundred and fifty people crowding around them to listen. Half of those were visiting family and friends, whilst the others lived and worked at the Estate. 

“ I wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate our eighteenth birthday, it means so much to us that you would all come out for this.” Izzy started, voice cracking halfway through the mic. 

She cleared her throat and smiled slightly. “ As you know, my parents aren’t here tonight, but I think they’re watching over us and smiling. Happy that I have so much family and love surrounding me. Papá used to say: _ Live life for a purpose and live it to the fullest.  _ Thank you all for making that possible.” 

Everyone cheered and clapped as she passed the mic to Stiles with a small grin. 

“ Wow, that’s a tough act to follow.” He laughed. “ You know, my mom would say that once the Molina's welcomed you into their family, they would have your back no matter what. They would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure you were loved and protected. My very own p-” He stopped abruptly, realizing what he was about to say. 

Izzy squeezed his shoulder and he cleared his throat. “ Anyway, thank you and I hope the rest of your night is amazing.” 

As the cheers gathered around them, Izzy whispered in his ear, “ You okay?” He nodded, but she could feel the magic under his skin, that gentle hum that meant he wasn’t as okay as he wanted her to believe. 

She kept it at the back of her mind as they cut their cakes: hers strawberry shortcake and his chocolate mousse. As they danced through the last few songs of the night. As they said goodnight to the last lingering guests. As they laid down in the middle of the dance floor, sparkles and streamers surrounding them. 

The DJ was gone as was the purple lights, there were still fairy lights strung along the ceiling that provided them with enough lights. Izzy and Stiles were the only ones left, still coming down from the happiness of the night. 

“ I know what you were going to say tonight, for your speech.” Izzy mumbled, turning her head to look at him. He snorted and looked at her for a moment then looked away. 

“ Yeah, well, a pack hasn’t done much for me.” He muttered, bitterly. 

“What happened?” She asked, quietly. He took in a shaky breath. “ My dad said the pack dropped by his house, looking for me and he refused to tell them where I was. I just-it’s been so long, you know? I didn’t think they actually cared.” 

“ Stiles, you know how my family is so big and...loud?” Izzy started and he chuckled, nodding. 

“ Well, in a family like ours, we’re bound to bump heads. Hell, my Papá got into a huge fight with Titi Sarita about a week before her wedding.” Stiles’ eyebrows shot up and he sat up to look at her. “Really? I remember them being so close when they were together!”

“ Oh yeah, Enzo told me a while ago when we were talking about him. When Titi Sarita and Tio Ignacio got married, they were only twenty and had just had the twins, Gloria and Tomas. Papá didn’t approve of Tio Ignacio and thought they were rushing into a marriage just for the twins. They got into a huge argument and probably said some things that both sides regretted.” Izzy continued. 

“What happened? Did he go to the wedding and apologize?” Stiles urged. 

“ Well, in a way, yes he did. Enzo said he went to the wedding and serenaded them at the party to apologize. Papá never did well with saying he was sorry, he was more into using his actions to say what he meant.” Izzy smiled, remembering the little ways Papá would show his love. 

Stiles laughed. “ What song did he sing?” Izzy thought for a moment. “  _ Unbreak My Heart _ by Toni Braxton.” Stiles laughed again, so hard that he started snorting and that set Izzy off. 

She calmed down enough to walk over to the DJ stand and find the song she was looking for. She started singing with Toni Braxton, loud and unashamed, as she pulled Stiles to his feet. He joined in on the chorus and then they were just yelling the lyrics at each other. 

They laughed hard, leaning against each other as the song ended.

“Prongsy, your pack did something that hurt you, but family can do that. It’s called love, loving someone isn’t easy, but it can make you feel so alive. It can make your blood boil, but your heart sings.” Izzy started, putting a hand on his cheek. “ You’re an adult now, we both are. Who we chose to be in our lives is our choice, remember that.”


	11. Chapter 10

**_April 26th, 2021- Manhattan, New York_ **

**_Rockefeller Center- Around 12PM_ **

“ Stiles! Come on, I want a picture!” Izzy called and he rushed over with a giant Stitch plush. She pouted and held her arms out to take it from him. Grumbling, he handed it over and took her phone to take a selfie. 

They were taking a little late birthday vacation throughout Manhattan, hitting all the tourists spots for the first few days then all the holes in the walls that she knew. Currently, they were standing at the top of Rockefeller Center on a bright, sunny day that was making Izzy and Stiles both sweat. 

They even had a few shopping bags to show for their long morning and a Stitch plushie that they were supposed to give to Dot, but might have to go back to get more for themselves. 

“ Can we go to lunch now? I’ve been starving for the past hour.” He whined, handing her her phone. She rolled her eyes and nodded, collecting her bags and tucking the Stitch under her arm. 

They made their way through the crowds and down to the streets of Manhattan that were even busier than they had been in the morning. They weaved around the hordes and found a little pizzeria for lunch a few blocks away. 

As they were eating, Stiles pulled out a little postcard of the Empire State Building’s skyline and started writing on the back of it. 

“Who are you writing to?” She asked around a mouthful of pizza. Stiles bit his lip and sighed. 

“ Derek. I-I probably won’t send it. Just- there’s still a part of me holding onto what might’ve been.” He mumbled. 

“Hey, if it’s what you have to do then do it.” Izzy replied. 

He nodded and kept writing, but she was already lost in her thoughts. Izzy knew Stiles still cared for his pack even if they had done something that broke his heart. She didn’t know them personally, and truly every time he talked about them her heart broke, but she knew he needed them. Stiles and her shared more than just blood, they shared magic just like their moms had. She knew that no matter what, he would always be there for her and she for him. But, she also knew that he had made a family for himself and his heart grew three times the size just to accommodate them. That heart was too empty now and he just needed to know that he still had the chance to fill it with them again. 

Later that night, Stiles sat on his bed with a medium sized box, filling it with knickknacks that he was sure that his dad would love or love to hate, it was hard to tell. He held them up for Izzy to see before wrapping them with so much bubble wrap that she wasn’t sure it would fit everything. 

Once the package was sealed and with the address written across the top in black permanent marker, she sat on his bed and held out a piece of her Reese's. He took it and shoved it into his mouth, much to her amusement. 

“Do you still think about them? ” She asked, softly. 

“ The first few months, I was angry and I didn’t want much to do with them. I blocked all of their numbers, deleted my social media and then made sure I changed my number for good measure. I just wanted to erase that part of my life. But then, we had our birthday party and the whole time, I just wanted them there with me. It’s like all the anger just flowed out of me and now I just feel...empty.” He finished, hesitantly. 

“Truthfully, I didn’t like what they did to you, but I learnt a long time ago that anger gets you nowhere. It just keeps eating away at your soul until there’s nothing left, but just a black hole where it used to be.” Izzy sighed. 

He nodded slowly and glanced out the window at the city skyline. “ Sometimes the people who hurt us the most are the ones that mean the world to you.” 

The next morning, they dropped the box off at some post office around the corner from their hotel and Izzy took him to get some ice cream, despite the early hour. 

They wandered aimlessly for the next hour, unsure of what to do. They had decided to see a Broadway show, but that wasn’t until seven and they had about eight hours before that. It was with that in mind that Stiles pulled her into the nearest tattoo parlor. 

They had gotten tattoos together for Christmas, presents to each other ironically enough. Izzy had gotten a black minimalistic rose across her right wrist and Stiles had gotten an orange fox, curled up into a ball and fast asleep. Both represented their mothers, an unconscious decision for both of them. 

The shop was bright with yellow painted walls and vinyl black flooring. The walls were lined with sketches and pictures of tattoos that their clients must have gotten. Load music was coming from the back and it sounded like ACDC, much to Izzy’s delight. There was a beaded curtain across the doorway leading to the back and they clinked together as a woman walked through. 

Her brown, straight hair was long and she flicked it over her shoulders absentmindedly. Her green eyes were lined with kohl, making them bigger and somehow more innocent. She had colorful mystic and spiritual tattoos wrapped around both of her arms that just seemed to fit her whole allure. She wore a cropped red tank top and a leather mini skirt, heels clinked on the floor as she walked over to lean against the counter. “ Hey, how can I help you guys today?” She asked with a smile on her face. Her Eastern European accent was thick and sweet. 

“ We were wondering if you had any free appointments this afternoon, we’re trying to kill some time before we go to see a show and we really love tattoos.” Stiles grinned. 

“Well,  _ Дорогая _ , you’re in luck. My consultation canceled and my next appointment isn’t until six. Come on in through the back and I’ll see what I can do for you both.” She held up the beads for them to walk through.

The back had the same yellow walls, but these were covered with framed artwork and family photos. There were four workstations, each equipped with piercing and tattoo supplies, the woman led them to the one in the right corner. There were a few pictures on the wall of her and another red headed woman, even more of two cute baby girls, both with curly brown hair. 

“ My name is Wanda. I’d like you to tell me about yourselves, so I can get a feel for what your design might be. Do either of you have other tattoos?” She asked, sitting in her swivel stool. 

Izzy and Stiles both stripped out of their jackets to reveal their tattooed arms and Wanda’s eyes widened in delight. “ These are beautiful, did the same person do the work?” She asked, examining Stiles then Izzy. 

“ No, all different people.” Izzy answered and she nodded absentmindedly.

“ You both have matching tattoos, is there a reason behind that?” Izzy and her cousin exchanged a look before she shrugged. “Our moms were twins and we were born on the same day, so we spent a lot of time like brother and sister instead of as cousins. My Aunt Claudia used to say that we were meant to be twins, but fate had a different path for each of us.” 

“ I have a twin brother, though he’s a pain, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him. Twins are a powerful thing in our lives.” Wanda smirked, eyes burning red and magic dancing from her fingertips. 

Izzy and Stiles’ eyes flared in response and they backed up into fighting positions. “ Relax, I’m a friend not a foe. I thought I recognized you both, Little Red and Bad Wolf? You rescued my brother and I from a Russian castle they used for experimental research about four years ago. Honestly, the day you saved us I thought I was dreaming, especially since you were both so young.” Wanda explained and they both relaxed slightly. 

“How did you recognize us?” Stiles asked, hesitantly. Wanda’s eyes returned to their normal green and she wiggled her fingers with her magic. “ Over the years, I learned to control my magic and I’ve been able to detect other magic users more easily. When they’re especially powerful, like you two, it’s not hard to tell. You both, sort of,  _ buzz  _ with magic.” 

Izzy relaxed, it’s been a while since she was recognized for her work as an agent. It was nice, in a way, but still a bit unnerving. She didn’t do it for the praise, she did it because she knew what was out there and the world needed someone to help protect it.

She remembered Wanda, the longer she stared at her. It was supposed to be a routine mission in a little town at the base of a mountain in Russia. The villagers had been hearing strange noises up in a castle in the mountain and her brothers thought it had been a vengeful spirit, wreaking havoc to any unsuspecting hiker. 

What they had uncovered had been  _ much, much worse.  _ An American group, sadistic and psychotic, had taken to kidnapping orphaned Russian children they suspected of having hidden powers and experimenting on them. 

There had been fifteen children, ranging from ages two to eighteen, that had survived. They had found fifty seven bodies that didn’t. 

“How is your brother? Pietro, right?” Izzy asked, curiously. Wanda smiled slightly. “ Yes. He’s good, works on a farm in Pennsylvania, tends to the animals and vegetables. I haven’t seen him that relaxed since we were children.” 

“ What about you? What have you been up to?” Stiles questioned. 

Wanda rolled back in her stool and plucked a frame from the wall. “ This is Nat, been married for about six months, and those are our girls, Melina and Anya. They’re about a year old.” Izzy and Stiles cooed over the little girls.

“ Nat owns this shop with her friend, James. It’s actually how we first met at this very store and well, I have a family and friends that I love and wouldn’t change for the world. If it hadn’t been for both of you I would still be rotting in that camp or six feet under.” Wanda smiled sadly then clapped her hands. 

“Alright, do you two still want to get tattooed?” She asked, clearly trying to change the subject. 

Nearly three hours later, Izzy and Stiles walked out of the tattoo parlor with two new wrapped tattoos, one behind the ear and the other on their wrists. Wanda gave them her phone number in case they were ever in the city and wanted to hang out. She was only three years older than them, but she seemed so much older and wiser. Izzy wanted to know more about the girl she saved all those years ago. 

“Who knew, huh?” Stiles said and she looked over, eyebrows furrowed. 

“What?” Izzy questioned. “ That in the nearly two million people on this island that we would run into the one person that we saved all those years ago.”

Izzy chuckled. “ I always wondered what happened to some of them, you know? The ones that we could save. It’s nice to know that some of them might be doing alright for themselves, that they might be happy.” She mumbled, bumping hips with him. 

“ It’s hard to think that in our lives it might happen one day, that little slice of happiness that she has. All that she’s been through and she has that.” Stiles muttered, seemingly lost in thought. 

She squeezed his arm, careful of the wrapped wrist. “ Papá once told Enzo that life is what you make it, if you want to be happy then you go for it, even if others around you disapprove of it. You can’t make everyone happy, only yourself.” 

Stiles hummed and they kept walking.


	12. Chapter 11

**_May 26th, 2021- Upstate, New York_ **

**_Molina Estate- Around 8PM_ **

Izzy walked into Stiles’ room with their movie night snacks to see him packing up a duffle bag. “Hey, Prongsy.” She said and was amused to see him jump. “What are you doing?” She hummed, carefully shuffling up to his headboard. His laptop was open next to his duffle and she looked over at it.

She furrowed her eyebrows and placed the snacks on his nightstand (red Twizzlers, kettlecorn, Goobers, and two Pepsi’s) to bring it closer to her. It was opened up to a news website,  _ The Beacon Hills Gazette,  _ on a body found in the preserve with a strange symbol carved onto its torso. 

“ What is this?” She questioned. 

“ Two bodies were found in the preserve on Wednesday and it looked like a blood ritual, according to the M.E. report. The cuts were clean and precise, though bloody. I used my Dad’s login at the station to find out more and it turns out there were about four other bodies that were found in the past month until these last two on the full moon. I’m thinking it’s some kind of witch blood sacrifice thing, but the mark on the body doesn’t make any sense.” He rambled, shoving t-shirts and jeans into his duffle. 

“ What makes you think this is a mission?” He hesitated. “ Something, something doesn’t feel right about it, it’s like I’ve seen it before, but I just can’t put my finger on it.” He kept packing and she finally looked away from the laptop to realize what he was doing.

“ Stiles, what are you doing?” She demanded. He paused and looked over at her. 

“ Izzy, I have to go back. I have to help them, if this is what I think it is, it could be bad news for the town.” He softly said. 

“ Stiles, I don’t understand. How could you go back to that place? To those people?” She questioned, shoving the laptop off her lap. 

“Those people? Izzy, those people are still my pack. Just because they did something hurtful doesn’t mean I stopped loving them. You were the one that told me that family hurts one another and that they do it because they know just where to press to make it hurt.” Stiles argued. 

“ How could you go back to them after what they said? I couldn’t get you to leave your bed for a month after you came here! A month! I had to be the one to pick up all the pieces after they broke you! You were a shell of who you used to be!” She fumed, standing to look him in the eye. 

He pulled his hair in frustration and shouted, “ You said family does whatever it takes to protect one another and now I need to protect them! Why can’t you understand that?!”

“ They don’t deserve your protection, Stiles! “ She shouted back. He shook his head. 

“ You don’t understand, I can’t leave them like that. Scared and defenseless.” He muttered, walking into his bathroom for his toiletries. She followed him inside to continue their argument. 

“ Exactly like they left you feeling? You can’t keep doing this to yourself.” She snapped and he spun around to face her, red burning through his eyes. 

“ What exactly do you think I’ve been doing, Izabella?” He demanded and she flinched at his icy tone, but she didn’t back away. 

“You can’t keep torturing yourself with them. I know you’ve written them all letters that you’ve never sent, emails too, taken pictures that you know they would love, eaten foods that you hate because you just want to feel closer to them. Hell, you have a shrine of them in your room!” She exclaimed. 

“How would you know what’s healthy, Izzy? You go to the unmarked graves and put flowers there at least once a month of victims you didn’t save, you’re always talking about your dad and all the lessons he taught you, but you can’t even remember what he sounded like. You have this tough exterior that you try to shield yourself away, but inside you’re just a sad little orphan with dead parents.” Izzy clenched her jaw and drew her fist back, catching him right in the nose. 

She heard the crack as it broke and he cried out, hands immediately going to his nose. His hands were bloody when he pulled them back. “ If you wanted to cut ties that badly, you could’ve just said so, Mieczysław.” She spat out his name and her magic lashed out, lightbulbs exploding throughout his room and probably the whole wing. 

“ If you want to leave, there’s nothing preventing you from doing it.” She laughed, bitter and loud. “ Have a nice life, Mieczysław.” 

She stormed out of the room and stalked down the halls, red emergency lights doing their best to hide the tears she knew were falling. 

~

Bobbi found her an hour later, curled up in her treehouse with rain steadily hitting the roof. Her Papá had made it for Stiles and her when they were about six years old, their own little hideaway from the world. When she felt like the world was closing in on her, she came here. It reminded her of simpler, happier times. 

Bobbi quietly sat next to her, squeezing herself onto the same bean bag. She picked up a few stray action figures on the floor and chuckled softly. “Yours or?” She asked. 

“Stiles’.” She mumbled, playing with the charm on her bracelet. Another thing her and Stiles shared, a charmed bracelet to let the other know when they were in trouble. They had never used it because when you used it it would disintegrate. 

“ Ah, always figured him out for the action figure type, but you seem to enjoy them too.” Bobbi mused, flipping through the comic books now. 

“What are you doing here, Bobbi.” Izzy flatly asked, resting her chin on her knees. 

She sighed and looked at Izzy finally. “ I wanted to know what happened.” Izzy shook her head and burrowed her face more into her knees. 

“ Nothing happened, you can just go away.” She mumbled, muffled from the fabric of her pajamas. Bobbi huffed, her patience running thin. “ All of the lights went out in the Estate and I could not find you at all to help me calm down Dot to finish her bath time. It took me an hour to finish and put her in bed. So, I’ll ask you again what happened?” 

Izzy looked up and meet her eyes, shaking her head. “ Izzy, I’m a werewolf, any lies you try to tell me I will be able to tell. You can’t bullshit me.” Bobbi snapped. 

“ Stiles wanted to go home.” She blurted out. 

Bobbi blinked and deflated slightly. “Oh, d-did something happen that he wanted to go?” She asked, confused. 

“ He thinks that there’s a mission there, but I told him that what he’s doing isn’t healthy and he needs to move on.” She continued, miserably. Bobbi winced. 

“ Yeah, you’re probably not the best judge for healthy coping mechanisms, Izzy.” She immediately protested and Bobbi held up her hand. “Neither am I for that matter. Izzy, our lives are anything, but normal. The things we try to do to cope with it should be our own business.” 

“But, it’s hurting him.” She whispered. She had never taken well to people hurting Stiles, emotionally or physically. She had always been his protector ever since she could remember and he always did the same for her. It was just how they worked.

Bobbi wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. “ I know, but sometimes you have to let them figure it out for themselves. If he starts wanting to blast some Cardi B and dancing in the rain naked then we have a problem.” Izzy snorted and then dissolved into a laughing fit. 

When she sobered up, she smiled at Bobbi softly. “Thank you, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Bobbi grinned and kissed her cheek. 

“ Probably losing your mind right about now.” She laughed as Izzy pushed her playfully. “ Just give him time, Izzy. You both share so much, let him have this one thing to himself and when he wants you there, he’ll ask you.” 

Izzy huffed, but nodded. 

They trekked back to the Estate in the light drizzle, an umbrella keeping them close to one another. They stood in the front hall, deserted and warm. Izzy’s slippers were ruined, the bunny faces brown and droopy looking. She frowned down at them and Bobbi looked to see what she was staring at. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you new ones.” She promised. 

Izzy grinned and pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you.” She whispered and Bobbi’s arms tightened around her. “ I’d do anything for you, Izzy.”

They pulled away and with one last smile went their separate ways: Bobbi down the left hallway and Izzy up the stairs. She stood outside Stiles' room, nervous and jittery, and knocked softly on his door twice. 

Her eyebrows furrowed as there was no answer, in fact, there was no noise inside at all. She pushed open the door and found all the lights off. She flicked on his nightstand lamp and saw an envelope addressed to her on his bed. She picked it up and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed. 

She carefully opened it and began to read. 

_ Padfoot-  _

_ I’ve gone to Beacon Hills and I don’t know when I’ll be back, but I will be back. You’re my best friend and my family and you always will be. You may not like the reasons why I have to go, but that’s a decision I have to make on my own. I’m sorry for what I said... it came out of a place of anger and hurt. If I could take it back I would. Look, I’ll call you when I find something, I promise.  _

_ I love you, Padfoot, remember that.  _

_ ~Prongs _


	13. Chapter 12

**_June 8th, 2021- Upstate, New York_ **

**_Molina Estate- Around 7PM_ **

Izzy stalked through the Main Hall building of the Estate, people parting like the Red Sea at the magic radiating off of her. She paused in front of Enzo’s office and knocked twice, hands clenching and unclenching. “Come on, Lorenzo.” She muttered. 

The door opened to reveal her brother in a suit, jacket tossed over the back of his chair. He looked preoccupied, but she knew this couldn’t wait. 

“ Izzy! What are you doing here?” He exclaimed. She pushed past into his office and grabbed a tumbler off of his bar cart, pouring a generous amount of his  single malt scotch whisky. She went to take a sip, but Enzo grabbed it. 

“I don’t think so, Izabella.” He muttered, sipping the whisky himself and sitting at his desk. 

“ What’s brought you here?”

Izzy huffed and sat at one of the seats across from his desk. “ It’s Stiles.” One of Enzo’s eyebrows rose and he looked confused. 

“What about him? Isn’t he in Beacon Hills?” He questioned and Izzy nodded impatiently. 

“Yes, yes, but it’s been nearly two weeks. He said he would contact me when he got a lead, but he hasn’t yet.” 

Enzo sighed, leaning back in his chair and sipping from his tumbler. “I’m sure he’s fine, Izzy, most agents go off the grid for weeks at a time. He’s probably got carried away with a lead.” Izzy shook her head vehemently. 

“ Stiles isn’t like that, he tells me what color his underwear is, for crying out loud!” Izzy sighed, slumping in her seat. “Have you tried calling him? Texting, emailing?” Enzo suggested and she just shook her head.

“All went straight to voicemail and he hasn’t answered any of them. I think his phone is turned off. Look, we had a fight before he left, but he wouldn’t let me worry about him unnecessarily, you know this. I just have this feeling that something’s wrong.” 

Enzo studied her for a moment then pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to regret this.” He muttered under his breath. “Okay, if you think something’s wrong, you go with your gut, so what were you thinking?” 

“ I need to see him for myself, to know that he’s okay. I-I just can’t sit here knowing that he might be hurt or worse.” She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She supposed this is what Stiles was feeling

“ I need you to promise me that you won’t do anything stupid or reckless.” He warned. Izzy nodded frantically and nearly catapulted over the desk to hug him. “Thank you, thank you.” He chuckled and patted her back. “ Be safe, Izzy, and make sure Stiles is safe, too.” 

She pulled away and grabbed his tumbler to toss it back with a wince. “Trust me, I’ll need the liquid courage.” She said when he went to protest. 

She went to her room and collected her duffle bags that she had already prepared before she went to talk to Enzo. She was going to leave one way or the other, but it was nicer to know that she had permission to go. 

She headed down to the garage and found Luna waiting for her with her equipment. “ Alright, we have your sniper, bow and arrows, pistols, knives, ammo, and your uniform.” She piled them into the trunk of Izzy’s matte black Ford Raptor truck. The truck was used for local missions, it was completely bulletproof and tricked out with the latest technology, courtesy of Luna and Lola. Izzy thought she would need it for whatever she was about to step into. 

Izzy piled her duffels into the back as well then shut the trunk. She turned to Luna and gave her a tight hug. “ Be safe out there, you don’t know what you’re stepping into.” Luna murmured. Izzy nodded, stepping back to give her a soft smile. 

“I’ll call if I need anything.” She promised. 

“Wait!” They turned to see Bobbi rushing towards them with two of her own duffels. “Bobbi, what’re you doing?” Izzy asked, confused. 

“ Well, I thought we could go out on this together.” Bobbi sheepishly said. “But, what about Dot? Who’s going to take care of her?” Izzy questioned. 

“ Will has been gracious enough to do it, I think he wants the practice in case he and your brother want to have kids in the future. I just wanted to do this with you.” Bobbi bit her bottom lip and Izzy sighed, knowing this was a losing battle. 

“Fine, but you follow my rules.” She warned and Bobbi nodded frantically. 

They waved goodbye to Luna then hopped in the truck to start their journey to the airstrip. The airstrip wasn’t too far from the Molina Estate, perhaps twenty to thirty minutes. It held their two smaller jets and then their giant cargo plane for their larger missions. Their cargo plane, according to Luna’s ramblings, was a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III. It was like a portable Estate, minus a few things, but it made the long missions bearable. 

Izzy pulled into the open bay of the plane and got out to greet the crew members that were anchoring the truck into place. She guided Bobbi up the stairs to the main cabin and immediately sat at the comfy chairs surrounding the table. “Oh, wow.” Bobbi breathed.

“It really never gets old.” Izzy hummed, pulling out her paperwork and laptop. 

“What’s all this?” Bobbi asked, picking up a photo of a decapitated body in the forest. “ Stiles was investigating these murders and disappearances. There were four in the last month until the last two on the full moon about two weeks ago. He thought it could be some sort of blood ritual, but I don’t know any ritual that needs this many bodies. Also, these people seem like they have nothing in common.” Izzy sighed. 

“ Just because it seems like it, doesn’t make it true. Come on, I’ll help you try to make headway on this.” Together they sat the whole of the flight, pouring over the files that Enzo had sent her on her laptop. There were red marks all over the pages, some highlighting too, but it seemed like they were going in circles. 

When they landed, they were no closer to finding out what was causing the killings, but that wasn’t too surprising. Izzy gathered all of her paperwork and laptop, slipping them into her messenger bag before they hopped into her truck. The nearest airport to Beacon Hills was San Jose, but it was still an hour out. 

The drive to town was quiet, nothing but the soft croons of Ed Sheeran’s Divide album in the background. Even his voice couldn’t distract Izzy from her loud thoughts. What if Stiles turned her away? What if Stiles made up the urgency of the threat? What if he had been kidnapped? What if he was killed? 

Her dark thoughts kept spiraling out of control and Bobbi put a hand on her arm, blue eyes glowing. “ Stop, you’re spiraling and it’s not going to do anyone any good.” She murmured. Izzy’s eyes flashed green in response and she took a deep breath, hands tightening around the steering wheel. 

“ I’m trying, but it’s like trying to stop a speeding train with a box.” Izzy snapped, teeth clenched. 

“ Alright, understandable. So, tell me instead what we’re doing first when we’re in town.” Bobbi changed tactics and it worked a bit more than asking her to stop thinking. 

“ Well, he must have met his dad while he was here, no? I think we need to stop by there first and try to explain that we have no idea where his son is when he asks.” Izzy grimaced and then they kept the rest of the trip silent. 

Izzy pulled up to the station, people eyeing the truck and then them when they got out. She pushed up her glasses and adjusted her red leather jacket. She supposed she looked suspicious in her leather jacket, tight black crop top, skinny jeans and black lace up boots. She had to have some sort of badass nature when on missions, it was a given. Stiles just laughed whenever she told him that. 

She flicked her long hair over her shoulder and walked up the stairs into the station, Bobbi not far behind. Bobbi was dressed similarly with a black leather jacket, black tight tank top, a red mini skirt, and pointy black heels. Her hair was in box braids with blonde hair instead of the white she usually preferred. 

Izzy walked up to the front desk and leaned against it, smiling at the man behind it. “Hello, how can I-” He abruptly stopped and his eyes widened when he saw her. She smiled sweetly and pulled off her sunglasses. “ Hi, is the Sheriff in?” She asked. Her eyes flickered to his name badge: O’Brien. 

“Uh, he, he should be in the back.” O’Brien stuttered. Izzy smiled and leaned closer. “Thanks for your help, O’Brien, hope to see you around.” 

She stalked around the desk, Bobbi not far behind snickering under her breath. “ Pretty sure his arousal spiked when you walked by.” Izzy chuckled and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “That’s not all I can do.” 

Bobbi’s eyes widened, but Izzy had already turned to keep walking. She stopped in front of Sheriff John Stilinski’s door and took a deep breath. She knocked and heard a come in, pushing open the door to reveal the sheriff at his desk. 

He looked up and smiled politely, pulling off his reading glasses and closing his file. “ Hello, how can I help you?” He asked.

“I know it’s been a while, but i don’t think I’ve changed that much.” Izzy chuckled with a small smile. He looked tired, bags under his eyes and shoulders drooping. Her brothers were the ones who kept in closer contact with John, having to care for Stiles when he was at the Estate every break. He didn’t know much about her family’s business until recently, but he had known them for years. It didn't change his opinion on his wife’s family. 

Slowly, his eyes showed signs of recognition. “Izzy, my god, look at you!” He exclaimed, standing and rushing around the table to give her a hug. 

She laughed as he lifted her off her feet before pulling back. “How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you in person in almost eleven years.” He started then looked at Bobbi. 

“You’re not another long lost niece, are you?” He joked and Bobbi chuckled. “No, I’m a friend of the Molina’s, Barbara Hart, but call me Bobbi.” They shook hands, firm and welcoming. 

“Any friend of the Molina’s is good in my book, please sit.” He said, gesturing to the two seats across from the sheriff’s desk.

They sat and Izzy remembered why she was actually there. “Uncle John, I was wondering if you’ve seen Stiles recently?” 

His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. “Last I sat him in person was four years ago, kiddo, but we’ve talked some since then. Why? This isn’t a casual visit, is it?” 

“Afraid not.” Izzy explained as best as she could what had happened over the last few days and he looked more tired than when they first entered. 

“That kid’s gonna give me a heart attack one of these days.” He muttered, running a hand through his hair. “ He hasn’t told me he was in town, in fact the last time I spoke to him was three days ago, but he never mentioned being here.” John continued, leaning forward on his forearms. 

Izzy frowned and slumped back in her chair. She thought for sure he would go first to his dad, but then again he might have not wanted him to get involved and she had inadvertently done that. Now she felt guilty. 

“I’m sorry, Uncle John, I thought he would come here, but I guess he didn’t want you involved.” Izzy apologized. He ran a hand down his face. “Yeah, my son has a habit of that. Haven’t seen him in years, but I still miss the headaches he would give me.” 

“ Is there anywhere that he might’ve gone? Or anyone?” Bobbi questioned. Izzy and John looked at each other as if thinking the same thing. “ There are a few people he might’ve confided in, but I’m not so sure they’ll be as friendly as I am.” John warned, cautiously. 

“ Trust me, my whole job is working with people who don’t like strangers.” Izzy promised. “ I’ll do what I have to to make sure Stiles is safe.” 

John nodded and stood. “ You need me for anything, just give me a call. You’re family and there ain’t much I wouldn’t do if it meant keeping it safe.” Izzy smiled, she knew that feeling.

They shook hands and Bobbi was already out the door when she turned back to John. “Uncle John?” He looked up and nodded at her to continue. “There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t miss you.” 

He huffed a laugh and asked, “How do you know that? He told you?” She shook her head. 

“He didn’t have to, I know what it’s like to miss a parent.” With that she left and joined Bobbi outside. Bobbi took one look at her face and dragged her across the street to the diner. 

Izzy and Bobbi sat at a booth by the door, absentmindedly sipping from their Oreo milkshakes. There were a multitude of people that Stiles could’ve gone to, but she didn’t know where to start. 

“So what now?” Bobbi asked. “ Do you know where he could’ve gone?” 

“ There’s  _ too  _ many places or people. I don’t even know where to start!” She exclaimed, sipping at her milkshake unhappily. Bobbi stiffened and looked back at the entrance before leaning forward. “I don’t think you have to wait too long.” She muttered. 

Before Izzy could ask her what she meant, the bell above the door jingled and a thin brown haired girl stepped inside. She was on the phone and seemed to be arguing with the other person on the line. 

“Yes, I’m at the diner now, Lyds. No, I will not forget the pie, honestly you forget it one time.” She muttered under her breath. “What? No! Okay, fine, but you owe me one. Yes, bye, love you, too.” She hung up the phone and shoved it into her pocket. 

She walked up to the counter and patted it softly. “ Hey, Mary, I came to pick up the Martin order.” She told the woman behind the counter. She nodded and escaped to the kitchen to bring the food back. The girl looked around the diner and Izzy finally caught a glimpse of her face. 

Allison Argent. 

“ Here you are, Allison, five burgers, two quesadillas, ten curly fries, five onion rings, and one liter of Pepsi.” Mary read off, placing two plastic bags on the counter. “You got everything?” 

Allison nodded. “ Yeah, thanks Mary.” She grabbed the bags, grunting slightly at the weight before leaving the diner. Izzy quickly stood and threw a few bills on the table. She grabbed Bobbi’s arm and pulled her out of the diner. 

Izzy scanned the street and saw Allison putting her bags into a small blue car. They made their way back to the truck and watched Allison’s car pull out of its spot and make its way down the road. 

Izzy followed, making sure to keep enough of a distance to not raise suspicion. “Where are you going?” She murmured to herself. “ Turn right.” Bobbi instructed. 

They followed Allison until she turned down a hidden driveway in the preserve. Izzy pulled off to the side of the road and got out of the car, staring down the driveway. “ Don’t you think someone will notice your truck?” Bobbi asked, standing next to her. 

Izzy’s eyes glowed green and she snapped her fingers. Her truck camouflaged to its surroundings and Izzy’s eyes stopped glowing. “Come on.” She ordered, following along the driveway. 

The driveway opened up into a clearing, where an enormous house stood with seven cars parked haphazardly in front. It was made of brick with what looked like three separate buildings put into one. The roof was black and had multiple chimneys sprouting from it. The front porch was big with lanterns hanging from the outside and a few hanging benches. The front door was painted a cheerful yellow and Izzy chuckled to herself. Stiles had chosen it, saying that Derek needed some sunshine in his life. 

It was then that she remembered that they were walking into a werewolf’s den with a werewolf. She pulled out a vial from her jacket and sprinkled the blue dust on top of Bobbi’s head, who gave her a disgusted look. “Why does that smell like rotting fruit?” 

“ My own creation, it should last a few hours.” Izzy said, giving her a pointed look. Bobbi nodded after a moment and together they walked up the porch stairs to the front door.

She used the knocker, an ornate black wolf that was probably also Stiles’ doing. 

The door swung open and Izzy’s throat seemed to close on what she needed to say. Standing in front of her was Derek Hale, Alpha werewolf and the object of Stiles’ affections for so long. 

“ Can I help you?” He asked, eyebrows raising. 

“ We were wondering if a Stiles Stilinski has contacted you in the last two weeks.” Bobbi said, smoothly. She put a hand on Izzy’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. She could tell she was freaking out.

Derek’s eyebrows rose even further and his jaw clenched tightly. “ No, he hasn’t. What is this about?” He snapped. Izzy’s hands started shaking and she closed her eyes to calm herself down. She needed to get herself together. This was her only chance to find him, if he wasn’t here then he must have been taken and that was another dead end. 

“ Are you sure he hasn’t? We have reason to believe that this would be the next place he would come.” Bobbi pressed, feeling her tense beneath her hand, and Derek’s nostrils flared. “ Who told you about this? He hasn’t contacted me in over a year, so if you would get off my property.” 

“ He had to come here.” Izzy blurted out desperately. Derek blinked and looked at her. “ Well, sorry to disappoint you, but he cut off all ties with us a year ago without a word.” 

Her breathing came out quick and erratic, body shaking involuntarily. “ Red, you need to calm down.” Bobbi murmured in her ear, firmly. Izzy shook her head and stumbled back. 

“ I-I can’t. He-he…” Izzy stuttered, sinking to her knees. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed.


	14. Chapter 13

**_June 8th, 2021- Beacon Hills, California_ **

**_Hale House- Around 9PM_ **

When Izzy came to she could hear voices angrily arguing over her. Her body was wrapped in something soft and she was lying on a cushiony material, probably a couch. Her head felt like it was being hit like a gong. 

“Tell me who the hell you are!” Derek growled. A hand softly carded through her hair and by the thin fingers, it must’ve been Bobbi. “ Now is not the time for this, I don’t know the whole story, you have to wait for her to get up.” Bobbi snapped. 

He must’ve tried to move forward because Bobbi growled. “You’re a wolf!” Derek snarled. 

Izzy opened her eyes before it could get out of hand and weakly grabbed at Bobbi’s wrist. Bobbi’s blue eyes snapped towards her and they turned back to her normal color. “Hey, are you okay?” Bobbi murmured. 

Izzy chuckled slightly. “I’ve been better and I was stomped on by a minotaur.” Bobbi rolled her eyes and flicked her forehead lightly. “What happened?” 

“You had a panic attack and passed out, made Derek let us inside.” Izzy snorted and tried to sit up. Bobbi helped her along and met Derek’s eyes from across the room. There were other voices in another room, but she didn’t pay too much attention to them. 

“ What is it that you wanted to know?” Izzy murmured, knowing he would hear her. 

“Who are you? Why’d you bring a wolf into my home? What does this have to do with Stiles?” Derek questioned with a glare. Izzy blinked, she expected more glaring and less questioning. 

“ My name is Izabella, this is my best friend Bobbi. In my experience, wolves don’t take kindly to other wolves, so I used a spell to mask her scent.” She explained. 

“That still doesn’t explain what you know about Stiles?” He snarled, eyes turning red. Izzy’s eyes flared green in response and he stepped back in surprise. 

“We just needed to know if he was here, but clearly he’s not. We’ll be going now.” Izzy stood, stumbling slightly. Bobbi steadied her and smiled slightly when she caught her eye. “ As much as I’d love for us to leave, you still need to slow down, trust me.” She murmured. “Just answer their questions and we can be on our way.” 

Izzy pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down heavily on the couch. “Fine, but tell your pack to stop hovering.” She sighed. 

Derek murmured something and a group of teenagers came barreling into the living room, scattering to the various seating spots. They were looking at them with various expressions of hostility and distaste. It wasn’t the whole pack, she noticed, Isaac, Cora, Lydia, and Allison only. Scott, Kira, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Danny were absent from the group. 

“ When he came back here, he was supposed to call me with an update, but I never got that call. I knew something was wrong, so we came here to figure it out.” Izzy explained, tiredly. 

“ He’s never mentioned you, how do we know you’re even telling us the truth?” Lydia retorted. 

Izzy’s eyes flared green and they seemed taken aback. “ Look, I could care less what you think, but Stiles cared for all of you, so I thought he would come here.” She snapped. 

“Yeah, he cared for us so much that he left.” Cora sneered, some of them nodding in agreement. Izzy threw her hands in the air and gave them a disbelieving look. 

“You have  _ got  _ to be kidding me!” Bobbi placed a hand on her arm and gave her a warning look, but it wasn’t going to work this time. “Stiles Stilinski was the one to do everything for all of you! If it hadn’t been for him, you wouldn’t even be a pack!” She shouted. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Lydia demanded. 

“ Stiles was the one to help Scott keep his control when he first got bit, he was the one to talk Allison out of listening to her fucking insane aunt, he was the one to put Erica, Boyd, and Isaac in Derek’s path for potential betas, he was the one to know that Jackson would turn back for Lydia, he was the one to see Kira’s aura as a kitsune and knew she would be good for this pack, he was the one to know that Danny would benefit from being a werewolf, he was the one who knew how much Cora would mean for this pack and for Derek, hell, he was the one who always made the connections and always tried to keep this pack together!” Izzy panted as she ended her argument. 

The room was silent, no one knowing what to say to that. 

“ Then, why did he leave?” Isaac asked, tentatively. Izzy deflated, leaning into Bobbi heavily. “ He said the pack doesn’t have a place for a weak, defenseless human.” 

Derek flinched from the corner of her eye. 

“But, we don’t think that!” Allison argued, face contorted with hurt. The girls and Isaac nodded in agreement, some more reluctant than others. 

“Stiles is a Spark and an especially powerful one. But, his powers work more on belief; the stronger the belief he has in himself and people, the stronger his magic is. The day he came to me, it’s like all of that belief was just sucked out of him. It didn't matter what you said to him, the belief he had in himself was broken and he needed to find that again for himself.” Izzy explained. 

“He’s human, we would’ve known if he wasn’t!” Cora argued. Izzy raised an eyebrow.

“You can’t tell your left paw from your right.” Bobbi muttered under her breath and Cora’s eyes flashed gold. 

“Want to tell me that to my face?” She snarled. Bobbi snorted and just leaned back. “Please, I deal with a six year old on a daily basis, I am way too old for that shit.”

Izzy gave her an unimpressed look. “You’re twenty four, Bob.” Bobbi shrugged as if to say ‘your point?’. 

“So, why are you actually here and what about Stiles, shouldn’t he be with you?” Lydia demanded, fixating a glare on Izzy. She shrunk back slightly, Stiles was right, she was intimidating. 

“Stiles heard that there were murders and disappearances in the preserve and he thought there was something here. He said it was familiar, but wouldn’t tell me why. We got into a fight just before he came and he left me a note saying he’d call me with an update. That was nearly two weeks ago.” Izzy answered. 

“Did you try calling him?” Allison asked and Izzy gave her a flat stare. “Gee, hadn’t thought about that.” Izzy drawled. “Yes, genius, I called, I texted, I emailed, I would’ve sent a falcon, but we don’t have those.” 

Bobbi snorted. 

“Why do you think something’s wrong, you said you got into a fight, so maybe he’s being petty and not answering.” Cora suggested and Izzy vehemently shook her head.

“Absolutely not. Stiles knows how important checking in is to me, he wouldn’t do that to me just to be petty. In our line of work we can’t afford that.” She firmly stated.

“ How do you even know Stiles, he’s never left the town to meet someone like you.” Allison commented. Izzy exchanged a look with Bobbi and she nodded. If they needed help, it was better to put their cards out on the table.

She turned to Derek and studied him for a moment.  “ How much have you heard of the Molina's?” She asked. 

He shrugged and said, “ They’re three brothers that go around the country killing the supernatural and cleaning it up, so there’s not a trace of them left. They’re ghost stories as far as anyone knows.” 

It was an accurate representation of what people thought of her family. 

“ The Molina's got where they are today by being quick and ruthless, but fair and caring. When you’re protecting so many from the horrors of the Supernatural, you can’t afford mistakes.” Izzy explained. “ They pride themselves on their secret nature, trusting people doesn’t come easily to them. Those that they do trust become family. You’ll do anything for your family, isn’t that right?” She hummed, staring at Derek. He nodded slowly. 

“Why are you telling us this?” Derek questioned. Bobbi huffed a laugh and hit her on the shoulder. “Get to the point.” She murmured. 

Izzy rolled her eyes and continued. “ The Molina's aren’t a horror story all bad little monsters tell to their children, they’re real. Lorenzo Molina is the oldest and an expert marksman, he can incapacitate someone in under three seconds. He’s been places that would give any sane person nightmares yet he perseveres. His boyfriend, William, knows over seventy languages and is skilled with a sniper and a multitude of other firearms. The middle Molina is Luca with an IQ over 170, he’s the book genius, but don’t let that fool you. He’s a master martial artist and knows how to break every single bone in your body.”

Bobbi rubbed her wrist as if remembering when Luca accidently broke her wrist when they were training by hugging her too tightly. 

“What about the third?” Isaac asked. “ The third Molina brother?” 

Izzy laughed. “ Now, I don’t know where they got brother from because as far as I know I’m a girl.” 

Their eyes widened at the news, shock and disbelief clear on all of their faces. 

“ Izabella Molina, but call me Izzy. An expert marksman, master martial artist, an IQ above average as far as I know, I only know twelve languages, but Will has the advantage of being a genius, so I don’t take it too hard.” Izzy listed, counting off her fingers.

“Don’t forget the spark.” Bobbi piped up. Izzy snapped her fingers and nodded. “Right, there’s that, too.” 

“What the hell are you doing in Beacon Hills and what does this have to do with Stiles?” Isaac asked tentatively. Izzy sighed noisily. “ Molinas aren’t bad guys, we protect those who can’t protect themselves. Have for the last two centuries. Besides, Stiles is family.” 

Lydia’s eyebrows furrowed. “ What do you mean by that?” 

“ Our mothers were sisters, twin sisters, in fact. They both passed down their sparks when they died, it’s why we both have magic in our blood.” Izzy sighed again. 

This conversation was going on far longer than she wanted it to. She still needed to find another place Stiles could’ve gone, but she’d need to be a fly on the wall to know that. 

“I have an idea. Do you have a spare room I could set up in?” She exclaimed, turning to Derek. He studied her for a moment before nodding towards the doorway. “ We have a meeting room, Stiles had insisted.” He murmured quietly. 

He walked out of the room and Izzy followed after him, slowly, taking her leather jacket from the back of the couch. She was getting her strength back, but it would be a few hours before she was fully powered up. He led her to the back of the house, right off the large black and white kitchen, and into another room. This room had pale green walls and hardwood flooring like the rest of the house. There were maps along one wall, a large TV along another, and the other two walls were floor to ceiling windows looking out into the forest. A grand iron chandelier hung above a long wooden table with fourteen seats around it. It sat on top of an Persian style rug that was soft under Izzy’s feet. 

“ Nice.” She commented and he grunted. “ What is it that you wanted to do anyway?” 

Izzy pulled out a small disk from inside her jacket and wiggled it in his direction. “ Never leave home without this, watch.” She placed it in the center of the table and placed her thumb against the top. A ding rang through the room and she removed her thumb, watching as the disk unfolded itself along the table. 

The finished product was a miniature version of their command center at the Estate, less screens and nosey interns. It had two screens in the middle with a keyboard and mouse and the rest was an interactive hologram. Lola had a weekend and decided to live out her fantasies of being Tony Stark. 

Izzy waved her hand and all, but one chair moved to the side of the room, giving her plenty of space to work. She sat and started typing in her credentials, when she was in, she sat back and looked at Derek questioningly. 

He was staring at everything in wonder and looked like he was afraid to touch anything.  “ What…” He trailed off. 

Izzy chuckled. “ You have no idea. Sirius, can you access all of the cameras in Beacon Hills, one of them must have seen something. Doesn’t matter if it's illegal or legal, just locate them all.” She ordered, getting back to business. 

“ Of course, Ms. Molina, it is streaming directly to your screen.” Derek jumped, eyes turning red. “ What the hell was that?” He growled, claws and fangs ready for an attack. 

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Relax, Super Wolf, it’s an AI designed by the same person who made this disk. Probably one of their best inventions.” 

“You flatter me, Ms. Molina.” Sirius said and she grinned. Derek slowly turned back to normal and looked embarrassed. “Not a word.” He warned, cheeks dusted pink. 

Izzy shook her head and turned back to the computer screens. “ Sirius, are there any facial recognition for Prongs, go back over the last two weeks.” The feeds rewind quickly and then stopped, zeroing in on a face that she recognized. Stiles was in a grey Jeep and he was hunched over, trying to make himself appear as small as possible. He was standing in front of the station, but seemed to change his mind about going in. Instead he turned the key in the Jeep and drove off.

“ Gotcha, Prongsy.” She murmured. “ Did he go anywhere while he was here?” 

“Yes, quite a few places, would you like me to show you?” Sirius questioned and she hummed. The grocery store, the diner, the video store, the library, and the bakery. It was like he was leading a wild goose chase. 

“Wait, stop.” Derek blurted out, pointing at the bottom of the screen. Izzy squinted and leaned forward. “ Sirius, is that an SUV?”. 

“ It is, Ms. Molina. It seems to appear moments after Stiles leaves somewhere.” Izzy had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and it seemed Derek shared her same sentiment. 

“ Where’s the last place Stiles went?” She whispered. 

Sirius sped up the feed to just the day before. It was someone’s private camera, angled at the residential street, where Stiles’ Jeep was idling in front of a house across the street. Derek sucked in a sharp breath and she looked at him. “That’s his house.” 

They watched as Stiles fiddled with the flip phone in his hands, staring at his house. John’s cruiser wasn’t in front of the house or in the driveway, so it must’ve been when he was on duty. Stiles got out of the Jeep, tucking the phone into his back pocket, and approached the door. He knocked and a moment later, it opened to reveal John. 

“Wait, that doesn’t make sense. He told me he hasn’t seen Stiles in years.” Izzy stuttered. “Something tells me this isn’t going to be good.” Derek responded. 

Stiles stepped inside and the feed sped up again to when he left. He hugged his dad goodbye before standing next to the Jeep. He fiddled with his phone again and seemed to put it to his ear to call someone. However, two black blurs grabbed him and disappeared in a flurry of purple smoke. 

Izzy’s blood ran cold at the sight and she gripped so hard on the arm of the chair that it creaked slightly. The door opened to the house and John stepped out. He waved his hand at the Jeep and it disappeared, again in purple smoke. He crossed the street and stared up at the security camera. He tilted his head and a slow, maniacal smile spread on his face. 

He wiggled his fingers in hello at the camera, eyes turning purple, before the feed was cut and was no longer working. 

“What the hell was that.” Derek whispered. Izzy finally broke the arm off the chair and held it in her hand. “ That, my dear Super Wolf, is worse than I feared.”


	15. Chapter 14

**_June 9th, 2021- Beacon Hills, California_ **

**_Hale House- Around 2AM_ **

“Derek, I need to make a very important phone call that may or may not determine who’s head I need to rip off, so if you could give me a little privacy.” Izzy said through clenched teeth. He nodded slowly and backed out of the room. “ Tell Bobbi, she needs to be in here.” She added.

Bobbi entered the room seconds later and closed the door behind her. “What is it? Have you found Stiles?” She questioned. Izzy shook her head and let go of the splintered chair arm. 

“We may have a bigger problem than I thought, the  Sisters  are behind this.” Bobbi’s eyes widened and she immediately shook her head. “That’s not possible! All three of them were put in the depths of separate facilities that were warded up the ass!” 

“Well, guess those facilities need to update their term on  _ ‘wards’ _ because those were definitely them!” Izzy snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath and turned back to the computer screen. “Sirius,  video call extension 0122519850, Lorenzo Carlos Molina. Director Molina at Molina Estate in upstate New York.” 

Enzo’s face appeared, worried and tired. He had a black AC/DC t-shirt that probably belonged to Will, which definitely means it was late in New York. “Izzy, what’s wrong? It’s nearly two in the morning.” He frowned. 

“ When were you going to tell me that the Sisters were out of their supposed ‘warded’ facilities?” She asked, coldly. 

His face took on it’s business look, giving away nothing on what he was feeling. She could feel her temper rising, it always happened when he didn’t give away his emotions. She was always too emotional and he was always too emotionless. “ It would’ve been nice to know this earlier, Lorenzo.” She snapped. 

“ Only Tío Juanito, Luca, and I knew. It was better to keep it contained to the top three, we didn’t want it to get out.” He responded. 

Izzy went to argue, but Bobbi put a hand on her arm, so she bit her tongue to let him keep talking.

“ As you know they were each taken to separate facilities to minimize the chances of a big escape with a high number of casualties. The first to breakout was Sanguina, it didn’t come across our desks because there was a fire that killed multiple people in that same wing. It was a while before they realized she was gone.” Izzy’s fists clenched at his words. 

Sanguina was the silent, sadistic type, torturing her victims to the brink of death before bringing them back to start again. She’d keep her victims alive for  _ months  _ before their bodies were found miles away in the next town over. 

“ Kalma and Asura escaped the same night and we’re not even sure how they did it.” Enzo sighed deeply. “We haven’t been able to locate them for weeks.” 

“Weeks?! Are you insane?!” She exclaimed. 

“ We’ve been trying to keep this quiet, Izabella. We have this handled at the Estate, I assure you.” Izzy scoffed. “Yeah, so handled that your own cousin was taken by them and he was drawn right into a trap!”

“ Izzy, you need to come home right now, I’ll dispatch a team to rescue Stiles.” He demanded, already typing away on his computer. 

“No! I am not abandoning Stiles just because you want to keep this quiet!” She argued. 

“ I will send more qualified agents to take care of the job. We don’t need you to run in and try to save the day. This is my decision and that’s final.” Enzo argued back. 

Izzy had to admit, that stung. “ So, that’s what I do then? Swoop in and save the day? There are countless times that I have saved your stupid ass from your stupid decisions as ‘ _ director’ _ . News flash, Lorenzo, you are not Papá and you never will be, no matter how much you try to fill his shoes.” Izzy shouted, green magic crackling from her fingertips. 

“ You’re right, I’m not him, but if you were my daughter, I would bench you just as fast. You’re reckless and have no regards for authority, you’re _twenty one years old and you can’t admit when you’re wrong!_ _Papá would be rolling in his grave if he saw how you turned out!”_ He shouted, first in English and then in rapid Spanish. 

Izzy recoiled as if slapped and the room went quiet, Enzo just realizing what he said. “ Izzy, I-I didn’t mean-” He stuttered out and she shook her head. 

“ I will rescue my cousin myself and take care of what should’ve been dealt with.” She retorted coldly. “ Shove your agents up your ass, Lorenzo.” 

She ended the video call and stood up, calmly. She ignored Bobbi’s attempts at trying to talk to her and left the room. She opened the back door and stepped out into the preserve. She grabbed onto the nearest tree and as she connected with the strength behind her powers,  her mind exploded to the magic within. Her tattoos came to life, glowing green like her eyes were. She opened her mouth and the low hum began to grow and grow. 

It was the one thing her Aunt Claudia had taught her when she was little about magic. Nature had a magical sound all on its own; the leaves rustling, the birds tweeting, the rushing water. You just had to find that sound that would let the magic flow through you naturally. Sound magic was powerful and not many were known to be able to learn it. Their ancestors had regarded those who could with the highest praise.

The nature around her responded in kind, sharing in her anger and hurt. The winds wailed, the trees shook dangerously, the animals screeched and ran. 

Izzy fell to her knees, the magic retreating back inside of her, and felt arms wrap around her from behind. She turned, burying her face into Bobbi’s chest. “He’s all I have of her.” She whimpered. 

“ I know.” Bobbi murmured, cradling her head against her chest. 

The back door opened and people stumbled out. “What the hell was that?” Cora growled. Izzy wiped at her face and they stood, Bobbi holding her hand tightly.

“ Magic.” She answered simply. “ Come on, there’s something I have to tell you all.” 

They congregated in the meeting room, staring at Izzy’s setup in amazement. She quickly caught them up and they had plenty of questions to throw her way, which she answered as much as she could. “Where’s the real John then?” Lydia demanded. 

“I believe they took him to use against Stiles.” She replied, anger growing at the fact that she wasn’t able to protect them like she needed to. 

“Who’s they?” Cora interjected.

“ Sirius, pull up the Sisters files for me and display them.” Three grim faces popped up as holograms, giving them a three hundred and sixty degree angle of three of the most vile people on Earth. 

“ Does anyone know of demons?” Izzy started, looking at each of their faces.

“ Demons? I thought those were a myth.” Derek said, skeptically.

“ Demons are very much real, many cultures have different versions of them. But, all of them are intent on causing the most havoc that they can. Killing, torturing, it’s all a game to them.” Bobbi started. 

“When my ancestors first started the estate it was because of three demons that were always just out of their reach. They’re called the Sisters, been around since the first people traveled these lands. Kalma, Sanguina, and Asura. Nearly two hundred years had passed before the older two were caught by the Director at the time. The youngest plotted revenge and came for him. He didn’t make it, but she was captured and put away.” Izzy explained quietly, tightening her hold on Bobbi’s hand. 

“So, these Sisters have been after your family?” Isaac questioned and Izzy nodded. “ For generations, but they hadn’t succeeded in killing one of us until my Papá. ” 

“Why didn’t your family kill them? The Molina's aren’t usually the type to let killers go.” Derek inquired. 

“ You have no idea how much I wished we could’ve killed them, but we couldn’t. The Sisters are protected by some very old magic that grants them protection from any man made weapon in return for souls. Supernatural souls to be specific. Demons are a special kind of evil.” She sighed, tugging at her bracelet in agitation.

“So these are the people who have Stiles? These women?” Lydia enquired, nodding towards the faces on the hologram board. Izzy and Bobbi nodded. 

Izzy pointed at the one on the left. She had sharp and pointed features with a head full of wild black curls and a manic look in her light blue eyes. Her lips were twisted into a flirty smirk stained red. She wore a black mesh long sleeve shirt and no bra. 

“ Kalma is the oldest of the three Sisters. We caught her first in 2001 in Arkansas and she was put into a facility in Texas. She built up a tolerance and has an affinity for drugs. She uses them to manipulate her victims into doing whatever she wants and basically wiping herself from their memory when they’re caught. She likes the self healing Supernatural creatures, says they give her a challenge.” Izzy swallowed the bile in her throat and kept talking. 

“ Next we have Sanguina, middle sister and probably the most sadistic one.” Sanguina was pretty and unassuming with pale skin and big light blue eyes. Her red hair was cut to her chin and she had bangs covering her forehead. She had a sweetheart shaped face and cupid bow lips that were painted a pale pink color. She wore a big grey sweater and would probably be mistaken as a college student. 

“ Her?” Allison asked, skeptically. Izzy nodded. “ Sirius, show one of the more tamer photos of Sanguina’s victims.” The photo flashed on the big screen in the room and Izzy looked away before she could see it again. It had already been seared into her brain and she didn’t think she had the stomach to see it again. 

There were gasps and gagging from the pack, Bobbi knowing better than to look at it. “Oh god, is that his…” Allison whispered, horrified. “ His penis attached to his forehead, yes it is.” Izzy finished. “Sirius, away with it.” 

The photo disappeared and Izzy looked at their faces. They were a little green and were holding onto each other, even Derek looked like he was going to throw up. Izzy turned to the last hologram and gripped onto the back of the chair she was leaning on. Asura had straight brown hair and the same light blue eyes as her sisters. She was tanner and had a combination of her sister’s features, so she was a morph of both of them. She wore a simple white v neck and her arms were covered in tattoos, something that was burned into the back of her eyes.

“Lastly, we have Asura, the youngest sister. She likes games, playing with her food so to speak. She likes the power and manipulation part of it, she craves it, knowing she has someone in the palm of her hands. She’s a genius, always ten steps ahead, sometimes it feels like she made sure she was caught.” Izzy murmured quietly. 

“ How do we even find them? If they don’t want to be found they won’t be.” Derek said, wearily. Izzy nodded her agreement. “You’re right, but something tells me that won’t be a problem.” 

“Why do you say that?” Bobbi asked cautiously. 

“They took Stiles because they knew I’d come for him, they wanted me to know it was them.” Izzy mumbled, staring at Asura’s face. 

“ Wait, is this because of what happened?” Bobbi demanded. “What happened?” Allison interjected. 

Izzy pinched the bridge of her nose. “Papá is the reason they were all imprisoned and they’re the reason he’s dead.” She snapped then sighed, sitting heavily in the chair in front of her. 

“ They had caught the two older Sisters when I was little before my Aunt Claudia died, but the youngest was in the wind. Aunt Claudia died and Stiles was staying with us for some time while Uncle John recuperated as best as he could.” She started. 

“Two ten year old's intent on causing trouble, but we didn’t know what kind of trouble we were getting ourselves into.” Izzy ran a hand down her mouth. “ We thought it would be a good idea to tag along on one of Papá’s trips. He was always leaving for long periods of time on missions that needed him. Anyway, we stowed away in one of his cars and were in his hotel room when he was attacked.” 

Izzy huffed a self deprecating laugh. “ The whole thing had been a trap for him, but when she saw us, her whole plan changed. She said she saw something in us, in our souls. The only thing keeping us alive was the promise our ancestors made, but, that didn’t extend to Papá.”

“What promise?” Lydia interrupted. “ Stiles and I are descendants of some of the very first sparks in the Old World, the Greeks that lived off the lands and prayed to the gods for their blessing. They became the very first sparks that were granted magic by the gods. It was the only reason they were protected when the Sisters came for my family. The Greeks who first encountered those demons begged the gods to spare them and their bloodlines. The gods had agreed, but only if they would protect the innocents. It was what drew our mothers to our fathers, both of them protectors in their own right.” Izzy explained. 

She shook her head, staring at the bracelet on her wrist. “ Papá knew it was a trap and had used it to bait her into coming out of hiding. He didn’t count on us being there. He would’ve been alive if it hadn’t been for us.” 

“ You couldn’t have known that.” Allison murmured. Izzy shook her head again. “ It doesn’t matter whether I knew it or not. I’m the reason he’s dead and I’m still the reason that Stiles isn’t here.” 

“You can’t blame yourself.” Derek protested. Izzy’s surprised eyes turned on him and she was pretty sure everyone else was staring at him with the way he shifted uncomfortably. 

“ I blamed myself for the fire and it took me a long time to realize that it wasn’t my fault. It was the people who tried to hurt us. They wanted to see me suffer by blaming myself all these years.” He continued quietly. 

Izzy studied him and finally seemed to realize why Stiles came back. The  _ real reason _ he came back. 

“ They won’t pull their punches.” She said instead of what she wanted to say. Derek shrugged and looked over his pack. “ Let them, we tend to protect our own pretty well.” 

Izzy chuckled and looked over at Bobbi. “Yeah, I know that feeling.”


	16. Chapter 15

**_June 9th, 2021- Beacon Hills, California_ **

**_Hale House- Around 8AM_ **

Derek called the pack at college and caught them up to speed. Scott and Kira weren’t too far in San Francisco, so they would be there within the hour. Erica, Boyd, and Jackson were in LA, so they would take a bit more time. Danny was at MIT and would be out on the next flight, but most likely wouldn’t be there until tomorrow. Allison and Lydia went to Allison’s dad to catch him up to speed and to get Scott’s mom back to the pack house. Isaac went to Deaton’s clinic, Izzy’s stomach twisting uncomfortably at the mention of the Druid, but she couldn’t be picky with the help that they needed. Cora went to run the preserve, making sure their territory was well protected. 

Derek, Bobbi and Izzy were pouring over the maps of Beacon Hills, or a perfect hologram of it that Sirius provided. They were trying to determine the most likely location that the Macclellan sisters were holed up in with the Stilinski’s. 

Izzy pinched the bridge of her nose, the headache she had was worsening and making her head throb. “Hey, take a breather, we got this.” Bobbi urged with a soft smile. 

Izzy huffed and bumped hips with her. “You’re not just going to slack off when I’m gone?” She teased. 

“Geez you fall asleep once when studying and suddenly you’ve got a reputation.” Bobbi joked. Izzy laughed and kissed her cheek. 

“I’ll be back, don’t miss me too much.” Izzy grinned and left the room without another word. 

She slipped out the back door and took a deep breath of the fresh air. It reminded her of the estate, but the scent of the air was sweeter and fresher here. 

She let her magic flow out of her and used it to make a small tornado of leaves, laughing as she startled a squirrel and it ran up a tree. 

As an apology she dissipated the leaf tornado and found an acorn in the ground that had been partially buried in the leaves. She walked up to the tree the squirrel had run up and looked up. It was looking out curiously and she offered it the acorn. It sniffed it suspiciously before grabbing it and nibbling at it furiously.

She smiled softly and sat down at the base of the tree. Animals, especially the smaller ones, liked to be around her and she had always enjoyed their company. They were much simpler than people. 

Her phone rang in her pocket and she fished it out. 

She picked it up without a second thought. “Izzy speaking.” She murmured and the voice on the other end made her blood run cold. 

“Oh, little Izabella, you sound like such a woman. How long has it been, sweetheart? Ten or eleven years? I can’t quite remember anymore, that’s what years in prison will do to you.” A high pitched voice laughed. 

“Asura, why are you calling me?” She demanded. Asura laughed again. “Oh, sweetheart, a girl can’t call her friend to catch up? What has the youth become today?” 

Izzy gritted her teeth. “ We are not friends, Asura, tell me what you want.” She snarled. 

“ Sweetheart, I wasn’t talking about you! Oh dear me, no. I was just making conversation. I already called my friend, he’s rather sweet. I’m not sure you two have met… Stiles, dear, why don’t you say hello to your little cousin?” Izzy’s eyes widened and her nails dug into her palms, trying to keep herself in control. 

Asura giggled and she heard a grunt in the background. “ Stiles isn’t being very cooperative right now, but don’t worry, we’ll change that rather quickly, won’t we sisters? Oh, Izabella, sweetheart, your cousin will be a wonderful addition to our collection! A spark, isn’t he?” She hummed as if in thought. 

Izzy took a shaky breath. “Why are you doing this?” She whispered. 

Asura giggled. “ Izabella Molina, you know better than that. I’ve never given you the answer that you wanted, so why should I start now?” She sighed as if Izzy’s silence physically pained her. 

“ Oh fine, sweetheart, no need to pout. Let’s just say that you and your cousin have something special, something that only a few have heard of. One day you’ll see that, or, well, you probably won’t now that your sweet cousin isn’t by your side.” She cackled. 

“You bitch, I’ll tear you apart myself.” Izzy growled, hands glowing green. 

“Temper, temper! Now you don’t want to lose control like you did that night. A little eight year old girl with so much magic coursing through her veins. Tell me, do you still feel his blood dripping from your face? Can you still see the life leaving his eyes?” She taunted. 

Izzy felt her blood boiling and she was sure her eyes were glowing green. “When I get my hands on you, you fucking bitch.” 

Asura laughed. “ Big words for a little girl, try and catch me, Izabella. Say goodbye, Stiles, baby.” The last thing Izzy heard before the call ended was the sound of Stiles screaming. Her body felt like it was being pulled too tight against her bones and she could hardly breathe. It was like someone was trying to turn her inside out.

She ran as far as she could into the preserve, her magic threatening to fall out of her in vicious waves. When she couldn’t breathe or hold it in any longer, she fell to her knees and let out a bloodcurdling scream, her magic exploding out of her. When she finally looked up, in a perfect circle of about fifty feet all around, the trees were leveled and the preserve was deadly quiet. 

With grim determination, she shakily got to her feet and looked skyward. “ I won’t let you down again, Papá, that I promise you I will find him alive.” She whispered. 

“Izzy! Izzy, where are you?!” Bobbi shouted. She crashed through the brush, Derek not far behind her, both in their partial shifts. They eyed her warily, werewolf faces melting away to their normal human ones. 

“Izzy, I need you to calm down.” Bobbi murmured, holding her hands up and approaching cautiously. 

Izzy looked down at herself and saw her tattoos were glowing and her hands were encased in green magic. She felt the magic drain out of her and she fell sideways, nearly banging her head against the ground if it wasn’t for Bobbi’s quick reflexes. She passed out before she could say anything. 

When she woke again she was laid on the couch in the living room, surrounded by Derek’s pack and Bobbi, all staring at her with various expressions in her face. 

“You must be Izzy, Stiles’ cousin.” Scott said, warily. Izzy grunted and sat up to lean on Bobbi heavily. 

“You must be Scott.” Izzy commented and his eyes widened. “How do you know that?” He demanded. 

“ It doesn’t matter. Things have gotten so much worse, you guys.” Izzy squeezed her eyes shut. “Red, what happened? What was that in the woods?” Bobbi urgently asked. 

“ She has him.” Izzy murmured. “ She called me to taunt me.” 

“ What are we supposed to do now?” Lydia seethed, getting up to pace the length of the living room. Izzy sighed and shook her head. 

“ There’s nothing else we can do, there’s no trace of them. They don’t want to be found, so they won’t be. It’s all part of her game of manipulation, she wants to be the cat chasing all the little mice. She won’t be satisfied until everyone in this room begs for mercy.” 

“ We can’t accept that! They’re out there somewhere, being tortured by those psychos! We need to get out there and try to find them.” Scott protested, standing up to storm out the door.

“I’m coming with you, no way I’m sitting here.” Allison scoffed. Kira and Isaac followed after them. 

“Scott, come back here!” “ Don’t be stupid!” “You don’t even know where you’re going!” Lydia , Bobbi and Izzy shouted after them. 

“Enough!” Derek roared, eyes bleeding into red. The betas immediately cowered, Bobbi included. Izzy put a hand on her arm and squeezed it reassuringly. She sighed as everyone stood still, unsure of what they should do.

“ Scott, as much as you want to find them, you’re all going to get yourself killed or worse, your stubborn asses are going to be kidnapped too.” Izzy snapped and he finally unfroze, hand against the door knob. 

“We can’t sit here doing nothing.” He murmured. “ Scott’s right, Izzy, we’re sitting with our thumbs up our ass and in our experience that’s not a good thing to be.” Bobbi interjected. 

The pack slinked back to their seats, crowding around the large couch to be close to one another. Bobbi and Izzy were the only ones on the love seat and Derek was glaring in the corner at nothing in particular, his eyes back to their usual green. 

She thought for a moment, sitting up to lean on her knees. “Well, there is someone that may be able to help.” She hesitated.

“Who is it?” Allison prompted when she didn’t say anything else. 

“ Two brothers that know just as much about magic as I do, probably even more.” Izzy murmured. She pulled out her phone and skimmed through her contacts. Bobbi leaned in to look at her screen and her eyes widened. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” She hissed. Izzy glared at her. “ We’re fresh out of options, if anyone knows what to do about demons, it’s them!” 

“I’m sorry, who are you talking about?” Lydia demanded, but Bobbi and Izzy were still glaring at one another. 

“ You know they don’t like me or you for that matter!” Bobbi snapped and Izzy rolled her eyes. “Oh, please, that’s bull and you know it. He’s just mad that I got to that vamp nest in Minnesota an hour before he did.” 

“ He threatened to shoot me with a silver bullet if I came near him or his brother again.” Bobbi deadpanned. “ Well, maybe you shouldn’t have had claws on his brother’s neck like a feral Omega.” Izzy snapped. 

Bobbi growled and her eyes glowed blue. Izzy flashed her own and stood up, sneering, “ I’m calling him and that’s final.” She stormed out of the room and heard someone ask who they were talking about. 

“A couple of jackasses.” Bobbi sighed.


	17. Chapter 16

**_June 9th, 2021- Beacon Hills, California_ **

**_Hale House- Around 12PM_ **

It had been a few hours since she’d last been inside. The sun was high in the sky, making her sweet even in her tank top. Izzy sat on the front porch of the Hale house and fidgeted with her phone restlessly. She didn’t know if what she was doing was a good or bad idea, all she knew was that her cousin needed her. She would get help wherever she could, even if Bobbi didn’t like it. 

“Who is that you’re waiting for?” Izzy startled and looked back at Derek. He sat next to her on the steps and they both looked out into the front yard filled with cars. Derek’s Camaro looking tiny compared to her truck.

“ An old friend.” Izzy murmured. Derek hummed and said, “ Is there a reason Bobbi is so upset or is that another thing not to worry about?” 

“ There’s nothing to worry about, I know these men. They used to know my brothers, but our families had a falling out a few years ago.” She answered then sighed. “ Bobbi means well, I just hate being treated like some stupid little kid.” 

He snorted. “ Stiles used to say that.” 

“I’m not surprised he did. We didn’t take well to orders. We were always treated like the outcasts, I don’t think it was intentional, it just happened. My Papá always made sure that he treated us equally and that anytime someone had something to say, we knew that we could go to him.” Izzy murmured. “We did everything together, never wanting the other to be left out. Every time he had to leave, I could feel a part of me falling apart.” 

Derek was quiet and she turned to look at him. His eyes were staring down the driveway, looking like he was a million miles away. “ I know.” He finally looked at her. 

“Know what?” He asked. “ That my cousin means more to you than you let on. That when he left a part of you left with him. That you’ve regretted saying whatever you said the night he left.” 

Derek sighed. “ He was a kid, he didn’t know what he was walking into, or at least I thought that he didn’t know. My life isn’t what he should want.” 

Izzy snorted. “ From the moment he could crawl, Stiles has always found himself in bad situations, but what most people don’t realize is that if he wants to get away he will. Even before he had magic, he’s always been resilient.” 

Before Derek could say anything, they heard the rumble of a few cars coming up the gravel driveway. A black pickup, a blue Prius, and a silver Porsche all lineup next to Derek’s Camaro.

A man, Izzy recognized as Chris Argent, and a woman, Scott’s mom Melissa, stepped out of the pickup, Erica and Boyd stepped out of the Prius and Jackson out of the Porsche. 

“ You must be Izzy.” Chris greeted. Izzy nodded and stood, slowly walking down the stairs. “Chris Argent, Stiles says you’re an honorable man. Though your family could use a bit of work.” 

Erica snorted. “ I appreciate that.” Chris said, ignoring Erica’s snort. 

“I’m Melissa McCall, Scott’s mom.” Melissa smiled, shaking her hand. “I know, Mama McCall has been the talk at Christmas for her Thanksgiving pies.” 

Izzy looked behind them and nodded. “ Erica, Boyd, Jackson.” They looked slightly surprised that she knew their names, but didn’t comment otherwise.

“Everyone else is inside, there’s just a few more people we’re waiting on.” Derek announced. They nodded and walked up the stairs, the betas running a hand along the back of Derek’s neck. 

The door closed behind them and she kicked at a few pieces of gravel. She twirled her finger in a circle and the gravel floated around, twisting itself into different shapes and letters in the air. 

“Can Stiles do this?” Derek asked, quietly. “ This is just parlour tricks compared to what we can actually do. It just calms me sometimes to focus my magic on something small.” She let the pieces fall back to the floor and looked up.

There was another car rumbling down the driveway, Zeppelin blaring from the speakers. Izzy grinned, unable to help herself. The car stopped just in front of her and she leaned against the bannister, crossing her arms across her chest.

Two men stepped out of the car, both tall and broad shouldered, the longer haired one more than the other. “ Well, sweetheart, definitely didn’t tell me you lived here.” the shorter haired one whistled, looking up at the house in awe.

“ What have I told you about calling me that?” Izzy retorted, a smile playing on her lips. 

“ Don’t even try, Izzy, I tried to get him to stop calling me Sammy and it seems to have just gotten worse.” The other man drawled. 

Izzy grinned and ran over to give him a big hug. “ Good to see you, Sam.” She murmured into his chest. “It’s good to see you too.” He murmured back. 

“ I’m feeling a little left out, Izzy.” She pulled away from Sam and gave the other man an unimpressed look. “ Dick.” She said. 

“ Ass.” He grinned, pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you guys could come, it’s really important.” She said when they pulled away.

“ You were a little vague on the details, Izzy, care to catch us up to speed?” Sam asked, glancing at the house warily. 

“ Well, for starters, this is Derek Hale, Alpha of the Hale pack, so I expect you to play nice or we’ll have a repeat of Baltimore, understood?” She raised an eyebrow in question and they nodded, faces a little pale at the thought. 

“ Derek, this is Sam and Dean Winchester.” Izzy introduced them and Derek’s eyes widened as he shook their hands. 

“Hunters?” He said, incredulously. Izzy winced, remembering the bad blood he had with them in the past. 

“ Family business.” Dean shrugged. Izzy rolled her eyes. 

“ Derek, these guys are our best bet, trust me.” She pleaded and he nodded after a moment. 

They moved inside, the living room packed with people and loud voices trying to talk over one another in separate conversations. They all quieted when they entered the room, however. 

“ Alright, let’s get started everyone.” Derek announced. He looked over at Izzy and nodded for her to go on. She stepped into the center and could feel all of their eyes on her. She carefully explained the whole story, making sure not to leave anything out. 

“ So, I came here looking for him because he hasn’t contacted me in nearly two weeks. We know that the Sisters have him, but we have no clue where he could be in Beacon Hills. If anyone has any suggestions, please, we’re feeling a little desperate here.” 

At once the pack started talking over one another, trying to get their opinion across. It was giving Izzy a headache. She put two fingers in her mouth and blew, the whistle loud and harsh, especially for werewolves. The room quieted. 

“ You said the Sisters were behind this?” Sam questioned. Izzy nodded. “ Asura called to make herself known, really it was a very comic book villain thing.” 

He snorted. “ Had a few of those before.” A thought occurred to Izzy. “What about your angel? Castiel was his name.” 

“No can do, Cas is fully human. Took his Grace out a few years ago, around the same time I became a demon.” Dean shook his head and Izzy deflated. 

“Demon?” Isaac murmured to Erica, who looked as bewildered as everyone else. “Sorry, I forgot to introduce my friends, Dean and his brother, Sam. Dean, Sam, this is the Hale pack: Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Danny, Kira, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Melissa, and Chris. And you remember Bobbi.” Izzy introduced and each of them raised their hand in a little wave. 

Bobbi crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, ignoring the brothers. “ Nice to see you again, Bobbi.” Dean said, sarcastically. 

“ How’s the arm, Dean, still crying about it?” Bobbi snapped, eyes flashing gold. “ I don’t know, Bobbi, tell me how a silver bullet feels when I put it through your heart.” Dean snapped, stepping forward. 

The wolves in the room stood abruptly and bared their teeth at Dean. Bobbi blinked in surprise then turned a smirk towards Dean. “ Sam, what the hell did we walk into?” Dean muttered, pulling out his gun. 

“ You come into my house and try to attack one of my own, I don’t think so.” Derek growled, eyes red and teeth sharp. 

Izzy snapped her fingers twice and the wolves were zapped with a small shock. Dean’s gun grew hot and he had to drop it or risk getting burned. “ If you’re all done with your little spat, I have a missing cousin and not a whole lot of patience.” 

“ We’ll find him, Izzy.” Sam promised. She pinched the bridge of her nose and finally nodded. “ Alright, I know you two assholes deal with demons, so tell me what the hell we do here.” 

“ Well the smaller demons aren’t too hard to stop, simple Devil’s trap and an exorcism and bam, back to Hell they go.” Dean mused. 

“But, you’re not dealing with some simple demon, these are powerful ones so they’ll need a little more mojo and a lot more firepower. We can try to do a locator spell, but if they’ve got wards up we won’t be able to find them.” Sam continued. 

“ They most likely have wards up, but maybe we can triangulate the location. We should send out teams through town, though, make sure the perimeter around town is secure and no one has come in or out.” Izzy said. 

“Right, Chris, take Allison and Jackson to the East exit out of town; Scott, take Isaac, Cora and Lydia to the West; Melissa, take Danny, Kira, and Erica to the North and Dean, would you mind taking Boyd and Bobbi to the South?” Derek ordered. 

Bobbi growled, but nodded. Dean just nodded curtly. 

“ Derek, Sam, and I will have Sirius help us figure out how to find them. Let’s hope we find them quickly, we’ve already wasted too much time sitting here.” Derek dismissed everyone with Izzy’s last words. 

The last remaining three walked over to the meeting room, where Izzy’s equipment was still set up. They tried everything to find the Sisters, but they weren’t able to find one single breadcrumb. 

“Sirius, there’s got to be some way to find the Sisters in Beacon Hills, were there any suspicious vehicles around town prior to Stiles arriving?” Izzy sighed, about an hour later.

“ No, Izzy, not that I can find.” Sirius apologized. Izzy groaned, tossing the file she had in her hand onto the chair. It slipped falling onto the floor, the papers inside scattering wide. She sighed and bent down to pick it up, Sam helping her along. 

“Where did you find these?” He asked, holding up a photo of a decapitated body with a symbol carved on its chest. 

“They’re the whole reason Stiles came back. There were a few bodies in the preserve that had this symbol, he thought it meant something.” She shrugged. 

“ This is an ancient Celtic symbol for rebirth, you decapitate six virgins over the course of twenty seven days from full moon to full moon and you can resurrect anything. All you need is a host powerful enough to hold the entity and you can complete the ritual.” Sam explained, standing up and placing the papers on the table. 

Izzy’s eyes widened, frantically typing on the computer.“ The Moriarty Ritual, of course! But, what or who do they want to resurrect?” 

“Nothing good, I’m sure. We have to find Stiles, they’ll need the new moon too and if I’m not mistaken that’s tomorrow night.” Sam responded.

“What’s the Moriarty Ritual?” Derek asked, eyebrows furrowed and glare directed at them. 

“Right, well, the Moriarty Ritual was believed to be created by a warlock in the early fifteenth century in Germany. He wanted the ritual to be able to resurrect anything Supernatural, as long as you knew their real name and a piece of them. It’s only been used a handful of times through history, not many entities are willing to leave a part of themselves behind, but each time it creates a rift between our world and theirs.” Sam replied. 

“ So, they’re going to use Stiles and the sheriff’s bodies as hosts for these entities?” Derek prompted, glare losing some of its intensity. “ At best, at worst they’ll use them as dinner.” Izzy commented absentmindedly, gaze intently focused on the screen. 

“ What are you looking for?” Sam looked over her shoulder.

“ Researching where each of the bodies was placed, they had to be intentional.” Izzy paused and looked over at Derek. “Why didn’t you know about these attacks, they were in the preserve.” 

“ I never saw anything and the sheriff never said anything, though that could’ve been the demon possessing him. I haven’t been to every square inch of the preserve, they go all the way past the state line and into Nevada. There are other packs that control those areas, but we do have the bigger territory.” Derek said, lost in thought. 

“The Hales are one of the oldest werewolf packs in California, right?” Izzy questioned and Derek nodded. 

“Sirius, pinpoint each location of the murders on the map.” She announced. The hologram moved to show an aerial map of Beacon Hills, complete with the raised slopes of the mountains and red dots for each murder. “ What’s in the middle of that?” 

“ The Tanzanite Mountains.” Sirius answered. 

“ Wait, I’ve heard that name before.” Derek interrupted, squinting at the map. “ One of my earliest ancestors had tried to set up a stronghold there when the villagers tried to run them out of Beacon Hills. Only in the last hundred years did we move closer to the town.” 

“ So, you’re saying there’s magic in those mountains?” Izzy asked, incredulously. 

“ Probably, no one’s been there since my great grandparents were little and even then it was only used for full moons.” Derek shrugged. 

“ Guess we’re going to the mountains, boys. Call up your pack, we got a lead.” Izzy ordered. Derek nodded and disappeared to go make his calls. 

“ Do you think this is it?” Sam muttered. Izzy looked up at him and saw the worried glance he shot her. “ God, I hope so.” 

“ Are you okay, Izzy?” Sam inquired. She shrugged, swiping a hand down her face. “ I’ll be a lot better when we find Stiles and Uncle John.” 

“What if he’s not okay?” He pressed. She looked him in the eye and made sure her next words got across perfectly clear. 

“Sam, if my cousin or uncle are dead, you’ll have to stop me from bringing that mountain down on all of us.”


	18. Chapter 17

**_June 10th, 2021- Beacon Hills, California_ **

**_Hale territory- Around 7AM_ **

Derek made the decision for everyone to get some rest before they went storming the mountain. The pack protested, wanting to get started right away, but they all looked dead on their feet and Izzy knew it wouldn’t do much good for them all to be exhausted. She knew it was needed, but she was still on edge. She could barely sleep and she was sure everyone else felt the same way. 

Early in the morning of the new moon, everyone stood on the edge of the preserve, staring into its depth. They were all silent, not one person wanting to make the first move. 

Izzy and Bobbi were decked out in their mission uniforms,  Izzy had a red leather hooded jacket while Bobbi had a plain black one, but otherwise they wore the same thing: black long sleeve, black leather pants, black knee high combat boots with knives in the toes, and fingerless black gloves. Izzy had red handled dual swords on her back made of silver and infused with mountain ash. Stiles’ own creation. Neatly placed in her boots were melted down angel blade throwing knives. She had two silver pistols in thigh holsters with mountain ash bullets, another of Stiles’ inventions. One thing that she loved the most was her whip sword belt that Enzo had made for her with the help of their weapons manufacturer, Eleanor Walker. Bobbi had no weapons, her claws and teeth were enough for her. 

Chris Argent had ear comms for a few of them; himself, Izzy, Sam, Dean, Parrish , Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Melissa. The humans that didn’t have werewolf hearing. This was the first time Izzy had met Parrish, a nice deputy that worked for her Uncle John and was also a hellhound. She had met one once before in Texas when she was sixteen, but it hadn’t been a pleasant experience so she was weary. Yet Parrish wasn’t like that other hellhound, he was kinder and didn’t have a lot of experience with his powers yet, but Izzy could see the power behind him, even if he didn’t know it yet. 

There were eighteen of them; werewolves, other Supernatural creatures, and humans alike. They had tried to keep it to a smaller group, but nobody wanted to stay home and wait. They all felt a need to rescue Stiles, some part of them probably feeling guilty for the way they treated him. Izzy didn’t care why, as long as they stayed out of her way. 

Izzy was the first one to turn away, walking over to the first six seater ATV. “ We’re going to have to take different routes, hit them from different angles, create some element of surprise.” She announced. 

“ Storming the castle isn’t going to be easy.” Sam commented. Izzy nodded. “ I know. There will be some different precautions the Hales would’ve taken to assure that no one crossed that wasn’t part of the Hale pack.” 

“Alright, listen up!” Izzy shouted, gaining everyone’s attention. “ Tanzanite Mountains is sixty miles North and has about a dozen entrances that could possibly lead to the main part where they’re holed up. Once you reach the mountain and find a way in, comms will have to go out until they’re found.” 

“ What do we do if we find them?” Chris asked. “ Salt hurts like a bitch, iron ain’t too bad either-” Izzy glared at Dean and he shut up. She turned to the rest. “ Don’t give them the chance to see you, if you do you’re dead.” 

They nodded, a little wary now. “ Derek, this is your pack, guide them where you want and throw in those idiots somewhere too.” Izzy jerked her thumb over to Sam and Dean, who protested weakly at being called idiots. 

Derek nodded at her direction. “ Groups of six: at least three wolves for each. Chris and Sam, you’ll drive the other two ATVs.” They nodded, Dean making a face, but not saying anything. “ Sam will be with Kira, Isaac, Jackson, Allison and Melissa.” 

“ Wait, wait, why can’t I go with my mom or Kira?” Scott demanded. “ We don’t have time for this.” Derek snapped. “ Your judgement is blind when it comes to them, no, you’ll be with me.” Scott huffed, but didn’t comment further. 

“ Chris, you’ll take Cora, Danny, Lydia, Erica, and Parrish. Everyone else is with me. Any questions?” Derek nodded and stalked away before anyone could say anything. 

“ Everyone, get ready. We leave in five.” Izzy said then ran over to Derek. “Hey, you good?” 

“I’m fine.” He snapped. Izzy just raised a single eyebrow at the attitude. He growled and ran his claws through a tree in his anger. “ I don’t want to talk about it.” He bit out. She raised her hands in surrender. “All you had to say, big guy.” 

He flinched at the words. “ Stiles used to say that, didn’t he.” She stated. 

He didn’t say anything, but Izzy already knew the answer. She glanced over at the bunch, all huddled in smaller groups talking quietly to one another. It looked like the wolves were listening in on their conversation, however, trying to see how their Alpha was coping or probably still not trusting Izzy. Both were likely. Izzy whispered a privacy spell and an invisible barrier surrounded her and Derek. He looked up in alarm and she held up her hand. 

“ Just a little privacy spell, too many ears listening in.” She smiled slightly and Derek snorted. 

“ Stiles came to you, didn’t he? That last night before he left.” She questioned. Derek nodded, running his hand along the grooves he made with his claws. “ He never told me exactly what happened, I think a part of him didn’t want to think what happened actually happened.” Izzy continued. Derek looked up in surprise. 

“ He never told you?” He said, incredulously. She shrugged. “ We each have our secrets, things that we need to keep to ourselves. Stiles tells me when he needs to and I do the same for him.” Derek nodded again, seemingly lost in thought. 

“ Look, Derek, when we find Stiles, he probably won’t be the same.” Izzy warned. “ I know that, it’s been four years.” He muttered, irritated. 

Izzy shook her head. “ That’s not what I mean. Stiles has three demons torturing him all the ways they know how, he’ll be both physically and mentally beaten. You just have to be prepared for what you might see.” 

“How are you so calm over this?” Derek sighed. “ Don’t worry, the anger is always there, just simmers just below the surface.” She paused. “Like the Hulk in Avengers.” 

Derek chuckled and she smiled slightly. “Come on, we’re burning daylight. We already wasted more time than we have.” She dissipated the spell and they walked back over to the group. 

“Let’s move out.” Derek declared. Everyone walked over to their ATV and hopped in, weapons piled in the back for each team. “ Chris, you take the West, and Sam, you take the East. We’ll go straight head on. Keep your comms on, you don’t know what else is out there besides these bitches.” Izzy called out. 

They nodded and drove off into the preserve. Izzy closed her eyes, feeling the wind card through her hair. She breathed out slowly and opened her eyes, glowing green. 

She could _ feel _ everything in the forest,  _ hear  _ everything,  _ see  _ everything. There were a horde of bees about twenty yards to their right, a doe was being chased by a buck about fifty yards to the left, a running river forty yards ahead.

The nature around her responded in kind to her presence, soft and gentle in the way it guided them to their destination. Izzy unbuckled her seatbelt and stood, sticking her head out the top. 

“What are you doing?” Scott shouted, baffled. 

“Listening.” She called and began to sing. Bobbi always told her it was hauntingly beautiful, gave her goosebumps and made her want to follow her to the ends of the earth. Izzy thought it was like a siren song, but for nature instead of people.

She finally stopped and sat back down, buckling herself in. Her eyes were still glowing and probably would keep glowing until she found Stiles and Uncle John. 

“ What’d they say?” Dean shouted. “ There’s a lot of energy coming from the mountains, they don’t like it.” She answered. 

“No shit! Not very forthcoming on answers now, are they?” He grumbled. A tree branch fell on his head and he cursed under his breath. 

“ Don’t take kindly to sarcasm either.” Izzy laughed. 

Nearly forty minutes later, they arrived at the base of the mountain. It was eerily quiet when Derek turned off the ATV and they piled out of it. “ They won’t come any closer, says it’ll kill them.” Izzy repeated, patting one of the trees. 

“ What do we do now then?” Scott grumbled, staring up at the mountain. 

Izzy tapped her comms in her ear and it crackled to life. “ Come in, Chris, come in, Sam. Anyone hearing me?” She said. 

“ We hear you, loud and clear.” Chris’ voice came in clearly, followed by Sam’s affirmation. “ Great, did anyone find a way in yet?” Izzy prompted. 

“ Negative, seems there’s a lot of fallen in tunnels, but nothing solid yet.” Sam answered. “Same here, Izzy, we’ll keep looking.” Chris added. 

“ Alright, keep in touch.” Izzy tapped her comms again and it remained silent. “Spread out, there’s got to be an entrance around here somewhere.” 

The six of them fanned out, examining the mountain like they were archeologists trying to find an exciting discovery. “Over here!” Bobbi called. They crowded behind her space, where she’s nestled between two rocks in front of the mountain. It’s a tight squeeze; Dean, Derek, and Boyd have to stay in the back, their shoulders too broad to fit into the space. 

“ What is it?” Izzy murmured. Bobbi pointed at the small carving, about the size of a quarter. It was purposely hidden and small enough that you wouldn’t be able to see it on the first glance or even the second. 

“A triskelion.” Izzy thought for a moment then shooed everyone out of the crevice. “ Do you think it’ll respond to any Hale pack member or does it have to specifically be a Hale?” 

“ If it has to be a Hale, Sammy’s screwed. There’s not a single Hale with him.” Dean grimaced. 

“ Alright, we’re going to have to try it out on another wolf then in your pack, any volunteers?” Izzy crossed her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow in question. 

Derek, Dean, and Bobbi stepped back, leaving Scott and Boyd left. “ Boyd, you think you’re up for it?” Izzy asked and he nodded grimly. 

“ If it means getting Stiles back.” Boyd answered, quietly. Izzy took a deep breath and nodded once. 

“ I think if you bled on it, it should open. Werewolves were very...brutal when it came to their protection.” Derek snorted and she glanced over at him. “ Am I wrong?” 

“ No.” He answered. 

Boyd used his claws to slice a cut down his palm then he let a few drops drip on top of the carving before the skin knitted back together. The carving glowed bright red and then there was rumbling a few feet to their left.

An opening in the mountain appeared, the tunnel had torches along the wall that casted a slight golden glow around with dark shadows. 

Izzy tapped her comm, “ Sam, Chris, find a triskelion carving and have one of the betas bled onto it. As long as they’re a part of the Hale pack, it should do. This will be the last you hear from me. Stay safe and don’t do anything stupid.” She heard their affirmations before turning them back off. 

“ Weapons and claws out, we don’t know what’ll be waiting for us.” Izzy ordered and they nodded. The wolves shifted, Dean pulled out his gun, and Izzy pulled out her dual swords. 

“ Stay close.” Derek instructed and then they were moving through the tunnel. The wall closed behind them, leaving them with only the torches as lighting. 

The tunnel twisted and turned and Izzy wasn’t sure if they were just going in a circle or actually getting somewhere, but Derek seemed to know where he was going. 

“ Izzy, can I talk to you?” Scott sidled up to Izzy, who had been walking with Bobbi. Bobbi glanced at her and she nodded, telling her it was okay. 

“ What’s up?” Izzy questioned, swinging her swords absentmindedly. Scott’s golden eyes eyed her swords warily. 

“ Do you hate me or something?” Izzy scowled at his blunt question. “ No, Scott, I don’t hate you. I just don’t like you.” Dean and Bobbi snickered behind them, Boyd and Derek exchanged a look in front of them. 

“But, why?” Scott asked, baffled. Izzy sighed, irked by this sudden conversation. “ Now’s not really the time, Scott, Kind of trying to save my cousin and uncle here.” She muttered. 

“ I just want to know what your problem is with me.” He grumbled and Izzy stopped walking abruptly, Dean bumping into her back. 

“ My problem,  _ Scott,  _ is that you’re a self absorbed, sanctimonious prick. My cousin did  _ everything  _ for you and what did you do to thank him in return? Shove your dick up a murderer’s ass, all because he was your ex’s grandfather! This pack that you have is the greatest thing to ever happen to you and you threw a temper tantrum!” Izzy snarled, eyes glowing green and grip tightening on her swords. 

Dean and Bobbi put a hand on either arm, holding her back. Izzy took a deep breath and looked in Scott’s eyes. He had shifted back to human. “ My problem is that you’re the reason Stiles called me crying every week to tell me he couldn’t live with himself anymore.” 

With that she pulled her arms out of her friend’s hold and stalked down the tunnel, boots echoing with every step. 


	19. Chapter 18

**_June 10th, 2021- Beacon Hills, California_ **

**_Tanzanite Mountains- Around ???_ **

The tunnel opened up into a tall chamber with about a dozen more tunnels leading off of it. Izzy growled under her breath, swinging her swords into her back sheathes. 

“We’re not getting anywhere.” Dean complained. “We don’t even know where they are!” His voice echoed in the chamber, distorting his voice. 

“Though it pains me to say, Dean’s right.” Bobbi gritted out, face shifting back to human. “There’s no map to show us the way, Red, they could be anywhere.” 

“ You can’t smell or hear anything?” Izzy asked, desperately.

“ This place is too big, even if I caught a scent or heard anything, it’d be like trying to find a needle in a haystack of needles.” Derek grumbled. Izzy pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. 

“ So, we’re stuck.” She summed up, dropping her arm to her side. “Pretty much, unless you got a tracking chip under Stiles’ skin.” Dean said, sarcastically. 

Izzy paused and looked at him wide eyed. “ Wait...do you really have one?” Dean asked, slowly. She shook her head quickly and his face lost its suspicious look. “No, no, no! You just made me think of something else that could track him.” 

She held up her only wrist and jingled the bracelet on it. “ My dad gave us these before he died, one way teleportation to each other.” 

“ Why didn’t you use those before?” Derek snapped. Izzy rolled her eyes. “ Did you miss the part where I said one way? I would’ve been just as stuck as he is.” 

“ You’ll still be stuck there until we find you or you find your own way out.” Izzy huffed at Bobbi’s words. “ I’m sick and tired of this, Bob.” She shook her head. 

“ No, I’m doing this. I’m getting my family back and I’ll find a way back.” Izzy fumed, pulling the charm off the bracelet, beads scattering to the floor. 

“It’s suicide, Izzy!” Dean protested. “ I don’t think it’s a good idea, we’ll find another way.” 

“Dean’s right, don’t do it.” Derek added, Boyd and Scott nodding in agreement behind him. 

Izzy rolled the charm between her fingers, the stag’s head staring up at her. “ He’s all I got left of her, I’m not letting them take him from me, not like they took her.” She whispered. 

She smashed the charm between her fingers and was pulled out of the room, leaving their shouts behind her. She fell to her knees, stomach squeezing uncomfortably, as she dry heaved. It took her a few moments to reorient herself and when she did, she could feel how unnaturally warm it was. 

It looked like she was in the middle of a temple with the structures and columns all encased in gold. There were two floors, she was on the second, and it overlooked a singular altar in the middle of the room. The altar was on a tall pedestal with a moat around it filled with golden liquid. There was someone laid out on top, naked except for a white sheet across their lap. 

There was no one else she could see, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t be back. She pulled out her swords and carefully made her way down to the person, keeping an eye out for anyone. She eyed the golden liquid and couldn’t seem to find a way around it. 

A door creaked open and she ran, hiding behind a column before voices came into the main part of the room. “ But, Asura, why can’t I play with the older one, he’s just sooo… delicious.” the woman giggled. 

There was a smack and Izzy peeked around the corner. Kalma and Asura were by the moat, facing one another. Kalma was squeezed into a black leather bodysuit and knee high leather heeled boots. Asura wore a black bustier, black leather pants, and red heels. They both belonged in a strip club, not a temple about to summon something. 

“ I already told San she could have some fun, Kal, wait your turn.” Asura scolded. “Besides, I need you to call the others. Those dogs will be here any second, no doubt. Then you can have fun with them.” Izzy clenched her jaw and had to refrain from charging forward to take off their heads. 

Kalma nodded and ran out of the room. Asura faced the altar and smirked, whispering something under her breath. A runway appeared over the moat and she crossed it, humming to herself as she approached the person. 

“ Little Stiles, my my. You’ve grown quite nicely since I last saw you, though I’m sure my sisters told you that as well. Kalma did quite nicely getting you ready. I hope you know how honorary this is. We wouldn’t choose just  _ anyone _ , there were quite a few contenders you see, but when I saw you that night, I just knew it was right.” Asura chuckled, smoothing his hair down gently. Izzy closed her eyes, really trying to keep herself in check, but it was a lot harder when she didn’t have an anchor. 

She moved away and pulled out a pocket watch from her pants, flipping open the gold top. “It’s almost time, little Stiles. This mountain moves through time differently than the outside world. And in just over an hour, you’ll be somebody’s shiny new meat suit!” She clapped her hands excitedly. 

“ I’ll be back with my sisters, they’re paying your Dad and pack for a visit. Can’t wait to see what they’ve done.” Asura mused before she walked out of the room. 

Izzy crept forward, weary that she hadn’t actually left, before sprinting across the moat and up to Stiles. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted slightly, letting out little puffs of air with every breath. His arms and legs were relaxed, not holding the usual tension they did when he was awake. The tattoos littered his body, even new ones that surprised Izzy on his legs; a realistic black wolf face with red eyes howling on his left leg and a multitude of little tattoos on his right that included, a triskelion, a few, two arrows, the atomic symbol, the Molina crest, and a brown wolf with blue eyes and her tan colored pup with golden eyes. 

Izzy’s breath hitched, it was him including his family, everyone that meant something to him was a part of the magic that he had inside. They were glowing red, trying to contain that magic, but it was like a false pretense because the tattoos weren’t alive. Hell,  _ Stiles _ didn’t look alive. His skin was deathly pale and there were dark bags under his eyes. 

“ _ Mieczysław. _ ” She whispered. He didn’t move, didn’t even show any signs of hearing her. 

“He can’t hear you, darling.” Izzy froze and it felt like she couldn’t breathe. She can’t believe she let her sneak up on her. She turned and came face to face with Asura, leaning against a column and examining her nails like they were the most interesting thing. 

“ Hello, Izabella, it’s been too long.” She drawled. “ I had  _ no idea  _ you would try to rescue your cousin, honestly it didn’t even cross my mind. Especially teaming with that pack. I thought you hated them.” Asura laughed and it echoed through the chamber. 

“ No matter. Sanguina, Kalma! Why don’t you bring them in? I’m sure Izzy wants to see your work.” She called then laughed again. 

Doors slammed open and men dressed in suits were dragging bodies behind them, Sanguina and Kalma leading the group. “ Just over here, gentlemen.” Kalma giggled, gesturing to in front of the walkway. 

The men threw bodies in front of it, bound and gagged with metal that stunk of wolfsbane and mistletoe. The wolves were beaten so badly you couldn’t tell who was who, the humans didn’t look much better. They thrashed and tried to shout behind their gags when they saw her, but they were just hurting themselves. 

“ Stop, you’re hurting yourself.” She whispered, low enough for them to hear. They gradually stopped and just stared at her helplessly. She quickly counted how many there were and was relieved to see that three of them were missing: Sam, Dean, and Bobbi. 

“ Honestly, Izabella, wolves and humans? What a joke! Couldn’t wrangle up your family? I would’ve loved to see Luca again, my was he delicious.” Asura licked her lips. “Honestly, I’m a little offended, sisters! Aren’t you?” 

“ She didn’t even give us a challenge, Asura.” Kalma pouted. “ Though after will be fun.” Sanguina smiled slightly. 

“Let them go, Asura, this isn’t between them. It’s between you and me.” Izzy snapped, pulling her swords off her back. Asura just laughed at her words. 

“Oh no, sweetheart, I want them to see this. I want you all to meet our Father!” Izzy’s eyes widened slightly before she composed herself. 

“That’s what you’re doing? Resurrecting your father? Why, Daddy issues got too much to handle?” Asura’s eyes narrowed, flashing purple in rage. “Watch it, Spark.” 

“ Why’d you choose Stiles?” Izzy fumed. 

“Simple, he’s a rare phenomenon in the Supernatural world. A half human from the old lands, half Spark from the Reizam Tribe. A part of a werewolf pack and mated to an Alpha werewolf from the very first wolves. Plus, he’s still a virgin, you know how these rituals go.” Asura shrugged. 

Izzy’s eyes flitted down to Derek and he looked as shocked as she felt. She looked back at Asura. “Why didn’t you take me?” She demanded. Slowly Asura’s grin spread and Izzy had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Why do you think you were led here?” 


	20. Chapter 19

**_June 10th, 2021- Beacon Hills, California_ **

**_Tanzanite Mountains- Around ???_ **

“Honestly, Stiles wasn’t who I wanted originally, his roots through his father are muddled at best and he never connected to his spark as much as you did. His magic is more on belief, which would never work, but yours?” Asura chuckled, drawing closer. 

She kicked the wolves out of the way like they weighed nothing. “ Yours is nature. So powerful, so  _ destructive.  _ It’s delicious, I’d never have picked a more perfect vessel for our father to come back in.” She grinned, about a foot away from Izzy on the walkway. “ So, I decided to lure you here, Stiles is wonderful bait, don’t you think? He’ll be able to power the ritual and you will be the vessel.” 

“ I’d never do it.” Izzy snarled, eyes glowing green. 

“ What if I took all your little friends here and just tossed them into the water. You do know what it is, right? Had to call in a favor for the River Phlegethon, but it was worth it.” Asura said, casually. 

Izzy’s throat caught and she glanced down at the water, warily. Asura sighed, impatiently and picked up the nearest person easily as if they were simply a bag of marshmallows. Lydia thrashed as best as she could, trying to scream behind her gag, but they must’ve known she was a banshee. 

“ Stop it! Stop!” Izzy shouted, hands tightening on her swords desperately. 

“ It’s time to make big girl decisions, Izabella, I’m not a patient person. So choose: this banshee’s life or your own?” She wiggled Lydia back and forth. 

Izzy looked around desperately, the pack struggling again, trying to escape. She met Derek’s eyes, his red and hers green. She knew what he knew what she was thinking by the way his eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. 

“ Let them go and I’ll go with you.” Izzy deflated. Asura eyed her for a moment before throwing Lydia on top of Erica, both girls grunting in pain. 

“ I have to ask, curiosity and all that, why’d you say yes?” Asura hummed. Izzy looked down again at the pack, all of them still and watching the exchange. “ Stiles shouldn’t have to go through me being gone alone. He’ll need all of them.” She admitted. 

Asura hummed again and shrugged. “ Bring them upstairs, Kalma, I still want them to watch.” Izzy’s eyes snapped towards her, but she was already turning away. 

“We had a deal!” She shouted, angrily. Asura waved a hand dismissively. “They’ll leave, Izabella, just not right away. ” Before she could say anything else, she was knocked out from behind. 

When she woke she was chained to the center of a dark stone basin and dressed in a silk spaghetti strap red dress, that pooled around her bare feet. Her hair was loose and fell in her face annoyingly. Her skin was scrubbed red, which was a feat for her skin color, but there wasn’t anything else she could see or feel on her body, which was a relief. 

She had a view of Stiles’ altar, both connected with a long piece of silver and gold intertwined, but otherwise couldn’t do anything else. 

Kalma, Sanguina, and Asura surrounded her all dressed in silver silk dresses with their hair loose and free. Sanguina murmured something while looking up and Izzy saw the skylight that had opened to reveal the night sky. She blinked and was able to make out the slight shape of the new moon. 

Asura stood in front of her with a giant jug that she poured into the basin whilst murmuring in Latin under her breath. The dark red liquid came out thickly and smelt metallic, Izzy had enough experience to know that it was blood, probably fresh from the look and smell of it.

Izzy tried to hide her disgust, but most not have done it well because Asura chuckled. “ Sorry, princess, blood is a part of this ritual.” She passed the jug to a guard and was given a thick leather bound book that looked centuries old. 

Her and her sisters started chanting, Izzy unclear on what they were actually trying to say. She pulled at the chains and felt some give, which was surprising. She looked down, but couldn’t see where they started because of the blood. The strings started to glow and she looked up abruptly. 

Stiles’ body was suspended in the air, body limp and glowing red. His eyes were wide open and entirely red, but it didn’t look like he was conscious. He opened his mouth and let out an ear splitting scream that reverberated against the walls, making Izzy clamp her hands against her ears. It kept going and the longer it did, the more the Sisters exchanged glances. 

“It’s not working, Asura!” Sanguina wailed. “ What do we do?” 

“No, no, no! This can’t be! I did everything you asked!” Asura cried, flipping quickly through the book. 

Izzy knew it was her chance. She kept pulling at the chains until something cracked and her left arm was free at last. “Stop her!” Asura yelled. Before anyone could move, Izzy lurched forward and grabbed the strings.

“NO!” The Sisters screamed before they were thrown back by a pure white light. 

Izzy felt as if her whole body was on fire, there was so much pain and anger. She gritted her teeth and channeled her own magic, eyes glowing green and tattoos coming to life across her skin. 

_ “Izabella Molina Hewitt, the White Wolf of the Reizam Clan of the Old World, calls upon the Magic of old and the Magic of new for The Stag of the Reizam Clan of the Old World: Mieczysław Stilinski. I call upon him to answer this call. Ancestors, I beg of you, please bring him back to me!”  _ Izzy shouted. 

The white light around her took shape, two women taking hold on either side of Izzy, one on the gold thread and the other on the silver. Izzy looked at their faces and her breath caught in her throat. “ Mamá? Aunt Claudia?” She whimpered. 

“ We’re here, my angel, we’ve got you both.” Mamá called. “ You have to pull him in, Izzy, it’s the only way he’ll survive this!” Aunt Claudia added. 

“But, what do I do!?” Izzy cried. She already felt the thread slipping from her hand and she was exhausted, it felt like her magic was being pulled from her very soul. 

“ Think of all the happy memories, all the joy that you two have brought each other! All the trust he has for his family, all the pride you have in yours! The love you both give! Think, Izzy!” Mamá shouted. 

Izzy squeezed her eyes shut and focused on conveying all of that. All of her memories that she could and all the love she felt for her cousin. 

“ I remember the first time he tried to make me laugh, we were four and he shoved a crayon up his nose. I remember all the sleepless nights and the endless days we tried to make each other smile. I remember missing him everyday he was gone, I remember crying for him to come back. I remember him telling me he was in love and I remember telling him the same thing. I remember the way he talked about his pack and the way they made him feel. I remember talking about our moms and how we miss them. I remember talking about my dad and both of us remembering how happy he made us feel.” She rambled. 

She opened her eyes and felt the strings grow warm, they were slowly turning red and green to match their magic. She looked to either side of her and both Mamá and Aunt Claudia were smiling. 

“You did it, my angel. You have won this day.” Mamá whispered. “ You both have such fire inside yourselves, remember to always keep it inflamed.” Aunt Claudia continued. 

They slowly faded away and Stiles landed on the altar a bit roughly. Izzy let go of the strings and placed her hand against the other chain, melting it into the blood. 

She scrambled out of the basin and ran to Stiles, using the wind to jump over the moat. “Hey, Mieczyslaw, hey, you’re okay. I got you, I got you.” Stiles groaned, letting her help him sit up. 

“ Why must you torture me with that name?” He moaned. Izzy rolled her eyes, refraining from hitting him until later. “Not the time, Stiles.” She muttered. 

They both stood, Stiles awkwardly trying to wrap the sheet around himself, and paused upon hearing a scream.

“ NO! This can’t be!? What have you done?!” Asura screamed, her face red and her hair scorched. The Sisters were standing in a cloud of purple smoke, eyes the same color and anger exuding off of them. 

“ Well, I couldn’t let you resurrect another demon scum, now could I?” Stiles said, cheerfully. “ Maybe next time, just kill me!” Izzy hit him this time, ignoring the wince. “ It’s over, Asura, you lost.” 

“I never lose!” She screamed, hysterically. “ Let's see what you do when your precious wolves are dead!” 

Stiles and Izzy went deathly still, looking at each other. “ Any weapons on you?” He murmured, eyes bleeding back to red. “ All clean.” She answered, her eyes turning green. “Feeling up to a fight.” 

Stiles smirked devilishly and, boy, was she glad he was on her side. “ I can do this  _ all _ day.” 

With that, both of them leaped into battle, Stiles losing his sheet and Izzy with a blood encrusted dress.


	21. Chapter 20

**_June 11th, 2021- Beacon Hills, California_ **

**_Tanzanite Mountains- Around ???_ **

Honestly, neither Stiles or Izzy remembered much of the fight. Izzy could remember the Sisters cackling as they danced away from them, sending minions their way to attack them instead. She remembered the way Kalma went down first, Stiles swinging a lasso of magic around her neck and yanking her head off, anger radiating off him in waves. 

Stiles remembered the calm look on Izzy’s face, which was unlike the chaotic nature of her magic, whipping around her like a tornado. She took down Sanguina, the tattoos on her arms bursting into color and lifting off her skin as ghostly figures to protect her. 

They faced off against Asura together, their magic combining as one to create a bright golden light. Asura didn’t stand a chance against them, no matter how hard she fought back. 

When it was over, they were covered head to toe in demon guts and there were about five dozen bodies scattered around them. Dean, Sam, and Bobbi had tried to join in the fight at some point, but quickly realized they weren’t needed and instead helped the others out of their chains and gags. 

Stiles pulled on a pair of pants that he took from a dead body, which made him cringe slightly, but Izzy did not want to see his dick flapping in the breeze, thank you very much. 

“ I feel like Carrie on prom night.” Stiles mused. Izzy snorted. “ You look like a bloody tampon.” 

He scowled and swiped at her head. She ducked and was still laughing when everyone came down the stairs. They weren’t sure where to look first, but ultimately landed on Izzy and Stiles covered in blood. 

“ Did you two…” Allison drifted off. 

“ Murdered about sixty five people? Yes, yes we did.” Stiles nodded. Izzy just shrugged. 

“ God it’s good to see you two.” Uncle John chuckled, limping towards them. Izzy and Stiles fell into his arms, all three of them ignoring the mess they were making. 

“ It’s good to actually see you, Uncle John.” Izzy murmured. His chest rumbled as he laughed slightly. “ It’s good to actually see you too, Izzy.” 

The rest of the pack members came over after that, hugging and greeting one another. Izzy slipped away and got twin hugs from Dean and Sam. “You really kicked ass out there, kiddo.” Dean whistled. 

“ Did not know you two were that skilled.” Sam commented. “ It’s been a while, Sam, we’ve improved.” Izzy chuckled. 

“Hey, just so you know, Bobbi is a great person, I’m sorry we-” Sam cleared his throat pointedly. “  _ I  _ judged her so harshly.” Izzy grinned and patted him on the shoulder. “ Thanks for putting on your big boy pants, Dean-o, it’s much appreciated.” 

Just as she finished her sentence, she was swept into a hug by Bobbi. “God, you dumbass, never do that to me again.” She murmured into Izzy’s hair. Izzy smiled lightly. “ Would this be a bad time to tell you that I’ve been in love with you since I was fourteen?” 

Bobbi started laughing and held her tighter. “ God, you have to choose the most dramatic time to tell me?” Izzy pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes. They were tinged blue and filled with tears. 

“ Our lives are always in danger, figured this was the one time I’m not decapitating a mummy in goddamn Detroit of all places. Also, I know you have to worry about Dot before anything else and I understand that more than anything. I just wanted to tell you before-” Izzy was interrupted by a pair of very soft lips that stuck slightly to the drying blood on her face. 

“ You die any time you’re out there and I’ll resurrect you and kill you myself. Understood, cher?” Bobbi pulled back to threaten and Izzy had to hold back a whimper, but didn’t think she was very successful by the way Bobbi grinned. 

“  _ I’m turning into Stiles, why are threats so hot from werewolves? _ ” She whined in Creole into Bobbi’s jacket, just so she would understand. “Hey!” Stiles protested. Oh, she forgot  _ he _ understood just as many languages as she did.

Izzy pulled away from Bobbi, reluctantly, and grinned at her cousin cheekily. “  _ Perhaps we should leave, so your mate can scent you after a shower?”  _ She called in Polish and he groaned. 

“ I really didn’t need to know that, Izzy.” Uncle John scolded with his nose scrunched up. Izzy laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “Sorry, Uncle John, forgot that you understand that one.” 

“ As much as I love standing in blood and guts, what the hell do we do now?” Lydia asked, glancing around at the bodies. 

“ Torch what’s left, mountain won’t burn down, but it’ll be a hell of a lot harder to get back here.” Dean suggested. “ Otherwise, we’ll be back next week doing it all over again.” 

“ Actually, I think I have a better idea, but I need to find my things. Pretty sure, no one knew it’d send an alert to the Estate if it was forcibly taken off.” Izzy murmured. “ My family will be here in a few hours or maybe less.” 

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.” Dean shuddered. 

When they got outside, the sun was just beginning its ascent in the west. Everyone looked a little worse for wear and the exhaustion was starting to sink into all of them. Izzy yawned, leaning against Bobbi and murmured, “ This has been one exhausting trip.” 

“ Agreed.” Bobbi sighed, kissing her temple gently. 

It was then that they heard the crunching of leaves as heavy boots ran towards them from the preserve. Everyone jumped into action, already on the defense despite being so exhausted. The first person they saw was Enzo, followed by Luca, Luna, and Lola, covered head to toe in tactical gear and loaded guns. 

“Stop!  _ On the outside of the moon, what’s the color of the cat's cradle?”  _ Enzo shouted in Latin. 

“ _ The color of the raven’s feather! _ ” Izzy and Stiles shouted back. Their magic melted away into their bodies and they ran forward, hugging each of the Molina brothers before moving to Luna and Lola. 

“ God, it’s good to see you two, we thought you were dead!” Luna exclaimed. 

“They try to every time, but it seems like they always forget who they’re dealing with.” Stiles grinned, looping an arm around Izzy’s neck. “ Honestly, if we had a nickel for every time we’ve nearly died in the last seven years, we would be billionaires.” 

“ I was afraid-.” Enzo stopped, swallowing his words. Izzy smiled softly, poking him in the chest. “ You’re not going to get rid of me that easily, Enzo.” 

“ I want to introduce you guys to some people, they mean a lot to me.” Stiles murmured, quietly. 

“ Introduce us, introduce us.” Lola chanted with Luna joining in enthusiastically. Stiles laughed and they dragged him away with arms around his neck and waist, ignoring the mess he was. 

“ Izzy, I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it, I was just frustrated with the situation.” Enzo started. Luca rolled his eyes and cuffed him on the back of his head. “ Idiot, I told him he was stupid and should’ve apologized, but you know how stubborn he is.” 

Izzy chuckled. “ I’m well aware, Luca. And I understand why you said it, I was acting like a child and Papá would’ve been disappointed in how I was acting.” 

Enzo and Luca shook their heads. “ Never say that, Papá would never be disappointed in the person you have become. He’d have eaten his own hand before he heard you say something like that about yourself.” Luca chuckled, twisting an arm around Izzy’s shoulders. 

Enzo rolled his eyes. “ What Hannibal Lector is trying to say is Papá would’ve been so proud of you, no matter what you did. He would've been proud that you stood your ground and did what you thought was right.” 

Izzy smiled sadly and pulled them into another hug, getting squeezed tightly from either side. She hastily wiped her eyes when she pulled back and nodded towards the group behind her. 

“Come on, Stiles wants you to meet some people.” She stated and their faces fell into serious looks of determination. “ Hope they know we’ll kill them if they hurt him again.” Luca grunted and Enzo nodded. 

“ You want to deal with Stiles’ mouth, you go ahead and try to put a hand on them.” Izzy retorted. They walked over to the group, introductions going over stiffly on both parts. 

Izzy just ignored them and sidled up to Bobbi, wrapping an arm around her waist. “ I’m pretty sure there are demon guts sliding down my back.” Bobbi scrunched up her nose and took an overexaggerated sniff of Izzy’s head. “ You don’t smell too hot either.” She laughed when Izzy pushed her away. 

Everyone made their way back to the Hale house, collapsing onto the porch and unsure of what they should do next. Izzy grabbed the hose from the side of the house and turned it on, not giving Stiles the chance to get away. 

“IZABELLA!” He shouted, spluttering against the intense stream of water. Izzy was laughing so hard that she didn’t notice that he grabbed it from her and started spraying her with it. 

It wasn’t until later, once everyone was cleaned up and sleeping around the living room that Derek pulled her aside. Enzo, Luca, Lola, Luna, and Bobbi had left to go back home, missions never ending even for a holiday for them and Bobbi needed to see Dot. Izzy had declined the ride back to the Estate, choosing to remain in Beacon Hills, at least for a little while. Dean and Sam left as soon as they got to the Hale house, called in on a job from a buddy of theirs in Oregon, something about a sword. Izzy didn’t ask too many questions, the Winchesters dealt with things much bigger than she was used to and she’d like to keep it that way. Chris and Melissa had taken Uncle John to the hospital to make sure everything was okay, but Uncle John told everyone else to stay behind and get some sleep. The Hale pack that had been at college would leave in the morning and the rest that had stayed behind would go back to their regular schedules. It seemed nothing was immune to the supernatural crisis.

That left Izzy and Stiles, unsure of where exactly they fit. They didn’t want to go back to the Estate, it didn’t feel right, and they weren’t sure where they stood with the Hale pack. Izzy had grown to like them, which was a problem in her opinion, she got attached quickly to people. It’s why she only worked with people from the Estate. Keeping your circle small was a less likely way to get hurt in the long run. 

She could tell how badly Stiles wanted to be back with them. Ever since the temple, Izzy could feel Stiles’ magic like it was her own, something must’ve happened, but she didn’t think too hard about it. They were alive and right now, that’s all that mattered at the moment. 

“Izzy?” Derek murmured. Izzy looked away from the group sprawled on the couch; Erica and Boyd were intertwined together on one side, Issac resting his head against Erica’s back, Cora was on top of him with Lydia and Allison using either leg as pillows, Kira and Scott were on the other side of the couch leaning against Danny and Jackson. Stiles was curled into the corner with Boyd and Erica’s head in his lap, his head was tilted at an awkward angle and his arms were crossed protectively over his chest. It had been the way he had taken to sleeping the last few years. 

Derek nodded towards the back porch and they walked outside to sit on the steps. They sat in silence for a few moments, both unsure of what they should say. 

“I-” “Was-” They both started then chuckled. “ Go ahead.” Izzy urged, softly. 

“ I wanted to say thank you.” Derek murmured, blushing slightly. “For what?” Izzy furrowed her eyebrows, not sure of what he was thanking her for exactly. “ A lot of things. Saving us, fighting those demons, taking care of Stiles when I couldn’t.” He frowned, looking down at his hands. “ That day Stiles left town was one of the worst days of my life. I had pushed away the only person that actually believed in me and I wasn’t sure how to fix it.” 

“ So, you didn’t try to reach out?” Izzy asked, incredulously. 

“ I tried, but it’s hard to reach out to someone who doesn’t want to hear from you. It was clear Stiles didn’t want me the way that I wanted him, so I let him go. Put everything into making sure the pack was secure, that everyone got into college even with all the monster of the weeks coming through. Finished building the house and everything was becoming normal. Monster of the week turned into monster of the month turned into monster of every few months.” Derek explained. 

“ Wait, Derek, what do you mean ‘the way  _ I  _ wanted  _ him _ ’?” Izzy asked slowly. Derek’s eyes widened as if he just realized what he said. “ H-he never told you what happened, did he?” Izzy shook her head. 

Derek sighed, running a hand down his face tiredly. “ I told him that I wanted him to stay with the pack, but he got so angry and stormed off, saying I didn’t know what I wanted.” 

“ You told me that you wanted me apart from the pack, told me it was too dangerous for me to be a part of what you guys dealt with.” Izzy and Derek tensed at the voice behind them. 

Stiles was standing there in rumpled borrowed pajama pants and Izzy’s red sweater from her bag in the truck. His eyes were glowing, a deep purple that Izzy had never seen before, but knew immediately what it meant. Izzy flashed her eyes, a dark green that she felt deep in her magic, and he bowed his head slightly. 

She got up and wrapped him in a tight hug. “  _ Remember what I told you, loving someone isn’t easy, but it can make you feel alive. Give him a chance, that man loves you more than anything. Wherever you go, he’ll follow you to the ends of the earth.”  _ She whispered in French.

“ Thank you.” He whispered. They pulled back and she pushed him towards Derek gently and walked over to the door. She paused and glanced back, Derek and Stiles were leaning in close to each other, arguing as quietly as they could. They’d work it out, she was sure of it.

If there’s anything that this life has taught her it’s that anything is possible.


	22. Epilogue

**_December 25th, 2021- Beacon Hills, California_ **

**_The Hale House- Around 3am_ **

Stiles bolted up in bed, heart hammering quickly in his chest like a jackrabbit. He held a hand up to his heart and sucked in deep breaths greedily. He had been having the most realistic dream, so real that he felt like he was there. It had scared him.  _ A lot.  _

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Derek mumbled, sleepily, dragging a hand up his arm comfortingly. 

“It’s okay, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep.” Stiles reassured, kissing his lips quickly. Derek mumbled something, but knew better than to push. They had gotten into plenty of arguments about it. 

Derek and Stiles’ relationship was a work in progress and had been rocky at the start. Derek unsure of how to navigate this new, confident Stiles and Stiles unsure of how to deal with this mature, grounded Derek. They still had so much to work on, but their friends could see how strong their love was. 

Stiles was still trying to find his footing in his own life, flying between Beacon Hills and New York. On one hand, Beacon Hills was where he met his pack and learnt how to find himself, but New York had the only connection to his mom and the magic he held inside. It was a confusing mess that he was still trying to sort out, a tangle of strings so wound together you couldn’t tell one from the other. 

He swung his legs off the bed and grabbed his underwear off the floor, slipping them on along with Derek’s t-shirt and pajama pants. He paused, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and then slipped out of the room and down the stairs to the front porch, momentarily glancing into the living room at the twelve foot Christmas tree, all done up in twinkling golden light and shiny blue baubles. There were piles of presents for each pack member and there would be more added from the others when they came for dinner later that night. 

He sat on the porch swing and pulled his legs up to his chest, shivering in the cold breeze. Beacon Hills could get pretty cold in the winter, despite being in California. He twisted his phone in his hand and kept staring into space, lost in deep thought. 

The dream had shaken him. It had started out fairly good, Derek and him curled up on the rug in front of a fireplace at a cabin,  _ you know _ , naked. It was getting...ahem,  _ steamy  _ before everything melted away and he was in the middle of a dark room. There was a faint screaming that kept getting louder and louder until he was on his knees, eyes squeezed shut, desperately trying to block it out. 

Then all of a sudden it stopped and he had opened his eyes to find Izzy across from him. There were thick iron shackles around her wrists, ankles and a thick leather shock collar strapped tightly around her neck. She must have been resisting them because there was bleeding and bruises around each. She was in tattered clothes, a tank top and jeans, feet bare and bloody; her ears and nose were bleeding, bruises around her eyes and cheeks, and she was drooling blood and spit.

Her long hair had been cut in odd places and messy, nothing like her normal self. 

She was staring at him, swaying slightly side to side as if trying to keep herself awake. He couldn’t tell if she could actually see him, but it didn’t seem to matter. He was yelling at her to answer him, begging her to tell him what was wrong, but nothing.

The button on her collar turned red and her body arched painfully, trying to get away from the electrical current going through her body. Her eyes had been glowing blue, instead of their usual green, and it had reminded him too much of Derek, scaring the life out of him. His mind jerked him out of the dream, or whatever it was, and now there he was, trying to understand what the hell was going on.

Stiles shook his head, dispelling the blue eyes from his mind. They were so full of misery and they were trying to tell him something, but he couldn’t figure out what. 

He flipped his phone and dialled the first speed dial, putting the phone to his ear and listening to it ring. “ Stiles?” He sat up at the voice, feet thumping on the porch. “ Bobbi? Why are you answering Izzy’s phone?” 

“Stiles…” Bobbi hesitated. There was shouting in the background, metal hitting metal like when a blade is being pounded straight. 

“ Barbara, tell me what the hell is happening! I wake up in the middle of the night to a nightmare with Izzy and then she’s not around to answer her phone?!” Stiles shouted then sighed. “ Please, Bobbi, just tell me what’s wrong.” He pleaded. 

The line was silent for a long moment, he was afraid she had hung up, but the time was still ticking up on the call. Bobbi finally sighed and moved away from the noisy background. Once it was more quiet, she spoke up again. 

“Stiles, it’s Izzy. She’s...gone missing.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of Stiles and Izzy's story! It's only just the beginning, I have more plans to write about what happens next, just need a little time to figure it all out. For now, I hope you enjoyed what I thought Teen Wolf would've been like if Stiles was different, or at least the first three seasons of it. Anyway, see you later, bitches, peace out!


End file.
